


Her First...Her True...Her Only...LOVE

by I_Want_to_Hug_the_Moose_SPN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_to_Hug_the_Moose_SPN/pseuds/I_Want_to_Hug_the_Moose_SPN
Summary: A young woman who lives in a nursing home makes a famous friend. He introduced her to Jensen Ackles. How will her life change? Read & find out.There Will Be SMUT but I will warn you.( iMPORTANT )I had to get a new account. I did not steal this work!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Jensen Ackles





	1. My ordinary life

My name is Marina. I am a 21-year-old young woman who lives in a nursing facility. How did I come to live in this facility? That's a long story. Let's just say my parents could no longer take care of me. So when I was 16, they dropped me off at Pleasant Cove care home and I haven't seen them since. The night before I came here, we had gotten into a huge fight. At the end of which, they said they didn't want anything more to do with me.  
I'm getting ahead of myself. You, the reader need to know why I need to be in the care home in the first place. I have cerebral palsy. For those who do not know what that is. It's a brain injury that I've had since I was born. It basically means that my brain does not tell my legs to work properly. I have full sensation throughout my entire body. I just can't stand and walk so I use a wheelchair.

This is not a story about that. This is the story of how making one new friend changed my life forever. It all began on a snowy winter day. There wasn't much to do, as it was the weekend. So I was watching SPN on Netflix. I was and still am obsessed with Jensen as Dean, but no matter what role he plays. He still so Hot, and sweet and okay okay going on a tangent back to the story. I was watching Supernatural when Marguerite a.k.a. Maisie our wonderful activities director knocked on my door.

"Maisie, hi," I said.

"Hello there Marina," she said in return, "we have a new resident and I figured you would be the best person to introduce him to."

  
I was used to this being the youngest person in the care facility has its perks. You make all kinds of new friends and then the fact that I had no mental delays didn't hurt either.

"Okay Maisie, I'll show him around." I said with a smile."

Okay, you can say hi now, Misha", and with that, she walked away.

XXXX

"Hi," said the gentleman she left behind. "I'm Misha."

I rolled out into the hallway. "How are you today?

Misha smiled a little lonely.

"I don't know anyone here, and by here. I mean the entire state.

"I live in California I was here for work when I got hurt."

  
What is there to do around here? Misha asked,

well, I said. We have lots of things to do on weekdays. Maisie usually doesn't come until Monday so on weekends. We pretty much do whatever we want.

Oh okay, he started to walk away,

wait a minute I said what are you going to do?

When Maisie showed me that dining room. I saw coffee pots. I want a cup.

Okay, do you mind if I come with you?

I was hoping you would. How am I going to get to know you better if you don't?

I followed him eagerly. You need to know something about the coffee here I laughed and beckoned him closer so that I can whisper it's not very good in his ear.

XXXX

  
We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about nothing. I let him ask me any questions he had.

So what is cerebral palsy?

it means my legs don't work. I can feel them, but I can't walk.

Doesn't that usually affect the mind,? he tapped his own forehead.

Sometimes it does but mine does not.

XXXX

I told him my life story up to that point. How I was born too early, to a drug-addicted mother and adopted by a lovely couple. I told him about the fight and how angry I was that they had left me here. I looked down at my lap, suddenly embarrassed that I had overshared with a stranger.  
Sorry, I mumbled.

for what he asked?

We barely know each other and I've told you everything about me.

It's okay, you can ask me anything you want to know I don't care.

My eyes brightened and I asked the one question that had been burning all afternoon. What do you do for a living?

Misha got this mischievous smile on his face and said I'm an actor. I saw the supernatural poster on your wall. When I looked into your room, may I ask who is your favorite character and why?

I pretended to think over dramatically scratching my chin. Dean... Dean is my favorite character and as for why he has more dimension to him than most other characters on any show ever.

XXXX

  
Oh, I see Misha says, and what about Cass?

Are you sure, you want me to answer this? I ask once I get going. It can get a little intense.

Go ahead, he says, after all, I asked.

Dean would be nothing without Cass like seriously. They are like two halves of the same whole.

Do you ship them? Misha asked, grinning wider as he spoke.

In the show. I do, but I would be heartbroken if Jensen was only into guys. Because that would mean I had no chance. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with that, it's just I have a huge crush on Jensen. I paused, suddenly realizing that I had seen the man who sat before me before.

XXXX

  
OH my, Chuck your Cass. I screamed. Marina one of the attendants scolded, I'm sorry I said and took a few deep breaths to calm down. What in the name of Chuck are you doing here?

Well, as I said I got hurt at work." On the set."

Can I ask how you are hurt? It's okay if you don't want to answer.

I was badly burned doing my own stunts. Seeing the look of confusion on my face. He continued. The burns are on my back, which is why you can't see them.

Oh man, that sucks. I hope you're a belly sleeper. I teased and he smiled.

Luckily I am unlucky, that means no hugs.

Do you like hugs Misha? He shakes his head yes, very much so.

  
By that time dinner was over, and the attendants were putting people to bed. Being the perfect gentleman. He was, Misha walked me back to my room so that I can wait for someone to put me to bed. Do you mind if I sit with you tomorrow at meals? I asked, suddenly shy again.

I would very much like that Marina. He replies and kisses my hand.

Goodnight Cass, I say. This time he replies in character using the same gravelly voice.

Goodnight, Marina.

I shut the door to my room and stifled a scream with a pillow. I can't believe I met Misha Collins, and he's nice. I made a promise to myself and him in my head that I would not freak out again tomorrow.


	2. My New normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father/ daughter relationship develops between Misha and marina.

When I woke up the next morning I thought it all. A dream. A good dream but a dream nonetheless. My favorite attendant, Maria was the one to get me up that morning and as usual, she came in cheerful with a smile on her face.

Good morning, Marina. She sang,

good morning Maria, I said with a huge Cheshire cat grin, you won't believe the dream I had last night.

Oh really, she said, almost daring me to shock her.

I proceeded to tell her all about the night before when I finished, she said, I think you might be confused, Marina. Because your dream certainly was a real thing. It happened.

  
I instantly began to fangirl and hyperventilate,

Marina, calm down Maria said. You can't go down to breakfast like that, and he's waiting for you.

You're right... What's for... Breakfast? I liked Maria because she cared enough to find things out for me. She always made sure I and every other resident she handled was cared for properly. Biscuits and gravy. I looked this morning. She helped me pick out my most comfortable outfit and when I was ready I went down to breakfast. Being careful not to run anyone over in my excitement, I went to my usual spot, but he wasn't there. My heart sank. Where was he?

XXXX

  
As if he really was Cass and could hear my prayers, Misha appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Best of all, he had not one but 2 cups of coffee in his hands.

Morning princess, he greeted me.

I looked down at the cup of coffee he had set on the table for me, I could hug you right now you read my mind.

Please don't hug me he said, it would hurt too much.

Oh, I forgot, sorry. I promise I will never hug you until you're ready. Do you think your time as Cass, is over, or are they just waiting for you to get better?

  
Girl Misha says with a grin that could rival, even his most dazzling, you know the fans would not allow that. There would be a riot if Cass died. No, they are waiting for me to get better. Fun fact I signed a piece of paper that said they could still use the footage of my accident in the show. So when you see what happens, you'll know that I got hurt, pulling that stunt. Please don't tell anyone I told you that though, I don't want the whole world to know.

XXXX

  
As time went on, it got easier to be friends with Misha. We would spend our days keeping each other company unless one of us needed alone time. Sometimes Misha needed to spend the day in bed. Oh, Chuck, did I hate those days, it meant that I was alone. I hate to be alone when I'm alone, the bad thoughts come. Irrational thoughts of how bad I am, even worse thoughts of no one will miss you if you disappear. As well as deep regret for everything bad I had ever done. If Misha was around. I didn't feel that way. I knew I could count on him for anything, and he knew he could count on me. He was becoming the father. I no longer had.

XXXX

  
One morning at breakfast. After the usual greetings, my guardian angel looked at me with a sad smile. Marina, he whispered I have some bad news.

Oh no I said you're not leaving, are you?

No Marina, but someone will tell you some very bad news today. I'm not supposed to even know about it, I felt that it would be right to warn you that it was coming. Please try not to let on that I told you. I will get in trouble.

XXXX

I had a sick feeling I knew what the news would be. My real father, the one who had thrown me in here had a heart condition. If I was right, I would be told of his death today. After breakfast, Maisie came up to me and asked if she could speak to me privately. As I feared, she told me that my father had died. I hadn't seen him in a long time, but it still hurts worse than anything I have ever felt. Hot tears fell from my eyes as I tried to make my way back to the safety of my room.


	3. Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha helps Marina, pick up the pieces after the news, and their bond is deepened because of it.

I had been given the awful news in the morning after breakfast. The next thing I knew it was dinner time. I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to a knock on my door, the voice I heard was the voice of my angel

. Marina, they let you sleep through lunch but you cannot sleep through dinner. I'm lonely and I need a hug.

That last statement caught me off guard, Misha couldn't be hugged. I crossed my room and opened the door just a crack.

There you are pretty girl, Misha's face brightened causing his brilliant blue eyes to sparkle.

I'm not pretty. I said I've been crying all day, and what do you mean you need a hug. It will hurt and I don't want to hurt you.

You don't have to hug me back, but I am going to hug you.  
Can I hug you? He asked,

yes, I replied in my hoarse scratchy voice. Oh man, did crying suck, just as this whole day had. I was pulled into the most caring and loving hug I had ever had. He smelled of soup, and chocolate and something else I could not quite place. But all of it told my brain one thing, I was safe. I wish I was your daughter I said.

No, you don't. Misha laughed, if you were Jensen would be your uncle. I'm quite sure you don't want that.

I cracked a smile If that's all I ever knew it would be okay.

XXXX

  
I pulled out of the hug so that I could look into his eyes. What's for dinner I asked?

Spaghetti, I happen to know that is one of your favorites.

I'm not hungry, Misha. I said as we reached our normal place in the dining room. I don't even know if I can keep anything down.

Will you at least try? Said a deep voice from behind me.

I froze. I knew that voice, it was Jared's in spite of everything a huge smile split my face.

Hello Marina, I'm Jared, it's nice to meet you.

  
As dinner progressed, I managed to eat half my food, it still didn't interest me, but anything to make Misha and the Moose happy. Jared had been standing while we ate. Seeing this, I said there is a perfectly good chair right next to me. Why don't you sit down?

Okay, he says and takes a seat in the chair next to Misha, leaving the chair. I offered him empty

. I began to pout upset that he hadn't taken the one next to me. I don't bite. I promise.

Trust me in a little while, you won't want me to sit there.

As he said this, I begin to notice people coming into the dining room. They carried instruments and amplifiers, and a microphone. Yay. I squealed, I love it when they have music!

You ain't seen nothing yet Misha said, with that same old mischievous smile on his lips.


	4. Best Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert at the home brings Jensen into Marina's path she is starstruck, for him its love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I own nothing. except for the story and a few characters. All credit where it's due. No copyright infringement intended. This story is also on Wattpad. My username for that site is I_love_Da_Moose

As I looked around the room I began to recognize faces, they were faces I knew from supernatural. Crowley, Gabriel, and oh my goodness, even Chuck. I stared star-struck and giddy wondering what would happen next. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone step up behind me.

Excuse me but is this seat taken, I heard a voice say.

No, go right ahead. I said, not even bothering to look in the direction the voice had come.

A hum, I heard Misha clear his throat to get my attention.

I looked up what I asked?

Look to your left, you won't regret it, Princess.

what could I do my angel had asked me to do something. So I did, and when I did I stopped breathing. Seated in the chair just inches from me was Jensen Ackles. If I wanted to I could reach out and touch him. Oh, I want to I thought, but oh I can't. I shouldn't.

Hello Marina, I'm Jensen,

it was at this point I realized I wasn't breathing and exhaled. Hi, I squeaked umm, I looked at Misha for help. My tongue had suddenly forgotten how to make words. Misha smiled and simply mouthed hug him. Can... I... Hug... You? Instead of replying yes or no. He hugs me, Dean freaking Winchester hugged me. Before I could even realize what was happening. He had let go. At first, I was sad, but then I realized Maisie was at the microphone.

XXXX

Good evening residents, staff, and guests tonight. We have a special treat for you. Live music, we all like live music.

With that, the band began to play, Crowley a.k.a. Mark Sheppard on drums. The trickster a.k.a. Richard Spate on base and Rob Benedict a.k.a. Chuck on guitar. There was no one at the microphone yet. I wonder who will be singing I thought. Then I looked to my left and noticed the empty chair. Oh my, Chuck, I get to hear him sing to. They opened the set with simple man by Leonard Skynyrd and closed it with whipping post by the Almond Brothers band. In between, there were lots of older songs, but it was all still good though. After the show, Jensen resumed his seat next to me

XXXX

'. So... What did you Think Marina?

My earlier tongue-tied nature forgotten. I said that... Was... Awesome. Thank you so much for doing that.

The fun isn't over yet Jensen smiled.

At that and from Chuck knows where he produced a gift bag. You shouldn't have. I grinned and slapped him playfully on the arm. It isn't even my birthday.

Honey, he said, with a more pronounced southern drawl than I had ever heard Dean, the character use in years of watching the show, today is the first day of the rest of your life.

I felt a small shiver ran down my spine as I opened the gift. Inside the bag, there was an oversized T-shirt with a full-body picture of Dean on it.

That's for sleeping in, says Jensen, now you can cuddle with me at night.

Please, Misha, cut in, let them, wash it from time to time.

Oh haha dad, of course, I will.

XXXX

Before I even realized what had come out of my mouth, my eyes filled up with tears. Wiping them away. I continued to search through the bag. There was an always keep fighting T-shirt, (not oversized), a coffee cup with a picture of Cass that read if I don't get my coffee in the morning, I turn into this guy. The bottom picture was of a devil-possessed Castiel. There was also a full set of supernatural books, the ones that Chuck wrote on the show.

After that, we all took a group picture, which Maisie was nice enough to take with the proper camera. So that we didn't get in trouble. All too soon it was time for the fun to stop, Jensen pulled me off into a corner and called for Maisie to take one last picture.

Here he said, I got you one last gift. This is just the box, Misha has the actual gift

. The box had been wrapped I wasn't sure if I should open it.

As if reading my mind Jensen said, in ( that same southern drawl) that box ain't gonna open itself, little lady.

I giggled and unwrapped the box.

Inside was the latest iPhone, I can't, I started to say, Jensen simply placed a finger to my lips and said yes you can.

Don't worry about the bill. I will handle that. This is so you can keep up with your friends easier. Call me as often as you like. I can't wait to hear from you. Everyone in the group picture has already put their number in your phone. There is one condition though, you can. not give any of the numbers to anyone. in fact, we all have code names, Misha will tell you what they are when he gives you the phone.

Now it's getting late. I have to go home, and you have to get some rest. See you later Jensen. I say. Smiling, he plants a soft kiss on my lips and walks away. 


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Marina calls Jensen.

( Jensen's P.O.V )

  
As I left the care home. I wanted nothing more than to go back and get her. She did not belong in that awful place, she should be at home with me. I thought I could take care of her, give her everything she needs or wants. My last thought, before I drifted off into a light doze was that I hoped I could make Marina happy. I awoke the next morning and immediately checked my phone. Marina still had not called, I looked at the clock and realized it was only 10 o'clock. There was a chance Misha hadn't even given her the phone yet. If it was the case I needed to be patient. Play it cool Ackles WW DD. Whenever I got myself in these situations. I always asked ( What... Would... Dean... Do )

  
You see for a millionaire actor who seems to have everything, I have one flaw, I'm shy. I can barely talk to girls and when I do I need to pretend I'm Dean. Or at least borrow the swaggering confidence he seems to have in spades. That's why I'm forever asking any girl I talk to if she's seen the show. If they have, I know I can rely on Dean, and if they haven't well I'm up the creek.

  
It's 11 o'clock and she still hasn't called. My mind begins to race. Is she sick, or hurt. I can't tell. I grabbed my phone and did the only thing I knew to do, text Misha. Dude. Have you given her the phone yet? A few seconds go by and I see that he's typing.

Chill out Squirrel. I was just about to. We had a late start to the day.

I laughed out loud when I saw that he was already using our codenames. Okay Guardian, but hurry up I want to hear her voice!!!

Suddenly I hear Jared come out of the bedroom, he stayed over last night and somehow he got the bed. I slept on the couch. He now stood reading over my shoulder as I typed.

Somebody's in love. He sang

. I cringed am I that obvious. 

Yes, you are, he said with a smile. You only met this girl last night and you already head over heels.

  
Is that a bad thing. I say defensively.

No, but she is a fan and you are rich.

I stared at Jared, hoping to Chuck. He wasn't saying what I thought he was. Are you saying that she is a gold digger?

She may be, look, brother. I love you but you have to be careful.

Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight, I snapped back. Marina isn't like that she wouldn't hurt me. Did you know that she tried to give the phone back before I had even given it to her? At first, she didn't even want to unwrap the box.

  
I was about to say something else when my phone vibrated. It was another text from Guardian. Giving it to her now. Give me a few minutes to teach her how to use it, and I'm sure she'll call you

. I smiled in spite of the huge fight I was having with my brother.

XXXX

( Marina's P.O.V )

  
I woke up the next morning, thinking yet again. It had all been a dream. This time when I open my eyes I saw all of my new things, and I knew it wasn't. I looked at the clock on my computer and saw that it was 7; 30 already. Oh crap. I was going to be late for breakfast. I pressed my call light and surprise surprise 2 minutes later Maria's happy face appeared. Good morning, Marina, I heard you had a wild night. Can I please fangirl now I said with a grin. Wait a minute, who's your source?

Maria smiled and said, an angel of the Lord told me.

Well, regardless, I replied. This is sensitive stuff. Until I talk to your source, I will not spill the beans.  
I made it down to breakfast by 830 just-in-time to see Misha getting me a cup of coffee. Which reminded me that I had a new Coffee cup. Oh well, I'd use it next time. I wanted coffee I needed to talk to him now. Morning Misha, I said, did you sleep well?

Like a baby in a trench coat. He smiled and I laughed at the obvious reference to the show. I must've had a look on my face or something because the next words out of his mouth were what's wrong?

Misha, did you spill the beans about last night to anyone?

Just your friend Maria, I figured you would want someone else to talk to about it. Someone who wasn't there. Are you mad at me? He asked,

no. I said I just had to make sure that you did tell her. That it wasn't just the rumor mill going around. I was about to ask him something else when his phone buzzed.

Excuse me darling, but I have to take this, he said in his best Russian accent.

  
I watched him finish texting whoever it was, when he saw me he smiled.

Who was that I asked?

Within two seconds his mischievous grin was back again. In response to my question, he simply placed what I assumed was my phone on the table, and he whispered the one who gave you this.

Proceeding to show me how to use my phone, he quickly told me about the codenames. The last thing he said to me before leaving the table was, think you'd better go call squirrel. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to hear from you. I wouldn't do it in here though. Your room would be better, it being quieter and all.

XXXX

I took his advice and went to my room, closing the door behind me. Tongue don't fail me now. I prayed to Chuck that I wouldn't get tongue-tied again. I scrolled through the contacts and found squirrel was first on the list.  
I pressed the call button and listened as it rang.

Well, Howdy sugar. The voice on the other and greeted.

Hey, squirrel I said how are you?

I'm... Okay. And you. How are you?

He said he was fine, but I knew better. The long pause between I'm and okay, not to mention I could tell he'd been crying. Jensen, what's wrong?

It's nothing babe he deflected.

Jensen Ross, Ackles I said in my best stern voice. If we going to be friends, maybe even more. You cannot hide things from me.

Wow, he exclaimed did you just use my middle name?

Yes, I did, but don't change the subject.

He sniffed and sighed again, got to fight with Bullwinkle. We don't agree on something, and this is something big.

Are you okay physically I mean?

Yes, it didn't come to that.

Good. I said because if it had Bullwinkle would've needed a new set of teeth. Are you free today can you come by? Yes, I can sweetheart. How about after lunch say one thirty-ishh sounds good I said, I will see you the


	6. Hart 2 Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Marina how he feels about her. He thinks she will reject him, but she asks him out. They agree to take it slow at first.

( Jensen's POV )

  
The click of the phone resonated in my ears as the call ended. I lied to Marina, it had come to blows last night. Jared was right, I am head over heels for her. There is just something special about Marina, and when Jared called her a gold digger I saw red. I didn't throw the first punch, that was Jared. I don't remember much after that. But now I have a cut over my eye, which is black. I thought briefly about using makeup to cover the bruise and cut, but I didn't want to lie to her anymore. One lie is bad enough. I looked at my phone, it was now 1 o'clock I had 30 minutes to get to the care facility.

XXXX

  
( Marina's POV )

I waited anxiously at the front door for Jensen to show up and when he did, my heart dropped. I ushered him into my room and close the door before I started to speak. Jensen, I thought you said it didn't come to that?

I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to fib. But I didn't want to worry you,

Worry me, Jensen, what the hell happened?

He winced and swallowed hard before continuing. Jared thinks that I'm falling too hard, too quick for this girl I have feelings for.

  
Are you telling me you have a girlfriend? Do I know her? If you have a girlfriend, why did you kiss me? Those were just a few of the questions that came out. Jensen simply let me ramble on for a minute or so, and then placed a finger over my lips. Just as he had done the night before.

I do not have a girlfriend yet he said with a smile. I just met the girl and yes, you do know her.

J – Jensen I stammered my breath coming in short excited puffs. You aren't talking about me, are you?

  
He hung his head and began to cry.

I'm sorry he whispered, his voice barely audible. I know it's too soon, we barely know each other. I shouldn't feel this way.

Now it was my turn to stop his rambling. Just as he had done, I placed my finger over his lips. Shhh, it's okay I said. I have feelings for you too, I don't know if I love you yet, but we can take it slow. We should get to know each other. At that, he smiled.

Are you asking me out?

Yes, Jensen, you goof. I am. However, I have never been on a date, so I'm letting you pick the place.

Okay, he said he grinned even wider, and I'll make you a deal we don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend until we've been on 10 dates. If by then we want to take it to the next level we do.

I nodded in agreement. I like that idea. I said, Jensen. I had never been kissed before last night. That means I don't know how to properly kiss someone. Will you teach me? He actually laughed at that.

Don't worry, Marina, he whispered, I'm not that good of a kisser either. So I guess we'll learn together.

  
We talked for another hour before he left. I asked him if I could tell Guardian about our conversation.

Of course, you can tell Misha he said. I wouldn't expect you not to, besides he's known me longer if you get confused and need advice. Who better to ask than he?

What about Maria I asked, she's my best friend here other than Misha and I trust her. You can tell Maria, but no one else. Not yet at least we don't want you getting hate mail yet.

No, we don't. I agreed with a smile. Jensen suddenly looked at his watch.

Oh my gosh, is that the time I'm late for work.

  
I chuckled, how late are you?

I was supposed to be on set fifteen minutes ago.

Well hug me then please, I say, opening my arms. He stepped into them easily returning the hug. Will you get in trouble for fighting?

No. He said I've already told the producers about it, and they are just going to work it into the story. Now I really do have to go, see you later sweetheart.

See ya, I say I walk him to the door before going in search of Misha, to tell him the news.


	7. Conversations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation takes place between Marina, Misha, and his wife Vicki. The outcome will change the lives of all involved.

Unfortunately, my angel was having one of his bad days. When I asked about him. I was told that he could not get out of bed.

He is awake though his nurse said, I bet he would like it if you called him.

The phone ring twice before he picked it up.

Hello, pretty girl, He said.

The voice on the other end sounded strange, not like Misha at all.

How are you feeling I asked?

I've had better days Princess, but never mind that I know you called for a reason.

Do you feel like talking? This could wait If not, I sniffed fighting back tears.

I always feel like talking to you, he replied. Now tell me what's wrong Marina.

  
I cursed myself mentally for starting to cry, he didn't need this right now. Nothing is wrong. Misha, I called to tell you about good news.

Then why are you crying, you don't sound happy.

It's nothing angel I just can't stand knowing that you hurt and there's nothing I can do about it.

There is something you can do about it he said. You can tell me your good news, I like knowing that you're happy so it will make me feel better.

I smiled as I heard some of the old spark come back into his voice. I asked Jensen out I said.

Oh really, what did he say?

  
I begin to recount the story and the day's events, leaving nothing out. When I finished, Misha actually laughed. It was the same sound. I was used to, but today there was something different about it. There was a pain in it as if the act of laughing hurt.

Well, that was quick, he said please don't try to talk me out of it I pleaded.

I won't, he promised but I want you to remember the 10 date rule. It will keep you from rushing into things that neither of you is ready for.

I wonder why Jared would pick a fight? 

I don't know Marina, but that is not for you to worry about.

  
Marina, Misha said, suddenly all seriousness. I want you to listen to me. I think of you as a daughter, as does Vicki. This may be the pain talking, but ask me again when I'm not in so much pain and you will get the same answer. You ARE MY daughter. I trust Jensen, but if he hurts you I will END him.

Misha, I said you're getting all worked up, that isn't good for you. Like you said we will talk about this when you feel better. Have you had any medication lately?

No, he said maybe I should ask for some.

It's a good idea, I said then you can take a nap, I will talk to you when I can.

Okay, Marina, he said voice dripping with exhaustion.

I'm going to hang up now. you take a nap, we said our final see you later's and I hung up the phone.

XXXX

  
This time I couldn't hold back the tears. Misha had just given me the one thing I wanted, maybe. If it wasn't the pain talking. He had just given me a family. If it was, then he was scared, probably thinking he was going to die. I wanted so greatly to believe that he actually thought of me that way. But I had to prepare myself in case it was, not true. I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Yes, I called in response,

Marina, It's Vicki and West. Can we come in?

What a coincidence, the two people I wanted no needed to see, show up at just the right time.

Come in I called, at that West came barreling in the room, and vaulted into my arms.

  
Hi, Sissy, he said with a grin, how are you today? He studied my face with eyes the same shocking blue has his father's. You are sad, he said, why are you sad?

Misha isn't feeling well. 

He's just resting right now, said Vicki. He'll be fine in the morning. West what did I say about calling her that before she's ready?

Sorry, mom, He said, sticking out his bottom lip, in the cutest pout I had ever seen.

Just then Vicki's phone buzzed.

Get your stuff West, Uncle Jared is here to pick you up.

Yay, do I get to spend the night?

Yeah, you do, Jared's booming voice sounded from the door to my room.

XXXX

Uncle Jared, what did you do to your face?

I smirked, I could see Jared had gotten the worst beating. Serve you right. I thought.

I said some hurtful things about a friend. I should use my words better.

Did uncle Jensen do that? West asked. Yes, he did, but it is never okay to hit. Please remember that.

XXXX

  
Hey Jared, I said are you okay?

Yeah, I'll be fine. He smiled thanks for asking.

Why wouldn't I ask? We are friends to aren't we?

Yes, we are. He said, returning my smile.

XXXX

After they left I shut the door behind them. I turned to the woman that I wished was my mother, and promptly began to cry again. Vicki, I don't know what to think, I sobbed. Misha was saying some pretty intense things earlier and now West. Misha said he thought of me as a daughter, and so did you. Is that true?

Yes my darling, it is, are you okay with that?

Are you kidding me, I said that's great. Can I call you mom?

Yes, Marina, you can.

I was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

Hold that thought.

She opened the door to reveal Misha and Maria.

  
My two favorite ladies. Misha says with a smile.

Marina, have you talked to Vicki yet about what I said earlier?

Yes, angel, I have, and what do you think?

For the third time that day, in the last 30 minutes. In fact, I began to cry. Vicki/mom simply put a comforting hand on my arm. Well, I said dose the fact that I now call her mom answer your question?

Excuse me, Maria, cut in, but we can't stand out here in the hallway all night. Misha's body simply won't allow it. If you'd like we can move this into the small dining room.

XXXX

Following her suggestion. We were now set around one of three tables in the previously mentioned small dining room.

  
Marina, what's wrong? Both Misha and Vicki asked at the same time.

I was still having trouble comprehending, that it was okay to call them mom and dad. I'm just worried I said what happens when he gets better? I mean, I guess I could stay here but I really don't want to. Not if I can help it.

Well, says Vicki. Dad and I were thinking, and this is just a thought. What if we actually legally adopted you? That way they could discharge you into our care.

But I'm an adult I said, confused, you can't adopt an adult, can you?


	8. Conversations Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation continues.

You can says, mom/Vicki. It's called an ( adult adoption. ) Did you think we would talk to you about this, without doing research first?

But you have West I said, wouldn't he be upset to have another person in the house?

You heard what he called you today says dad/Misha, he is just as excited about this as we are.

Wait a second I said, what about Jensen?

What about him ask dad?

West calls him uncle Jensen, I know he won't be my uncle but if West sees him kissing me, it will confuse him. What do we tell him?

We will cross that bridge when we come to it says, mom.

XXXX

  
Hey dad, I ask how long were you standing out there in the hallway, before you knocked on the door?

About five minutes. Why?

You knew that West called me Sissy, which means you had to have been standing there way back then. I'm not mad I said, but you're going to wear yourself out and I won't be able to eat with you tomorrow, or maybe even longer.

Marina Collins, he said don't worry about that, I will be at breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow. You have my word on that, and you know when an angel of the Lord makes a promise he keeps it.

XXXX

Misha Vicki scolded, do not injure your self further just to prove a point.

I won't my dear, you see I was only standing for three minutes. Before you open the door. I was sitting in a wheelchair. We only stood in the hallway for three minutes before Maria brought up her point.

  
The adoption process, for an adult, takes about six months. We don't know how long dad will be here, but unfortunately Marina. You may have to stay behind when he leaves. If that is the case one of us from your new life, will be up here almost every day. All this to say you will never be alone again. If it can't be one of the boys, because they are working, then it will be me and West. We want you to be safe, and happy with us Marina.

XXXX 

  
Mom smiled at me. It was a truly genuine smile, though it did not seem to me those kinds of smiles came easy to her anymore. Maybe at one time they did, before dad's accident. Perhaps, but no longer. When Maria came in to give us a 30-minute warning for lunch. Mom stood up and said I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow to see both of you, in the afternoon. 

XXXX

Will you bring West back? I want to tell him the news personally.

At this dad smirked and said, as you wish.

HUH. I said and gave him my best. I don't know what you're talking about-face.

Oh come on, you've never seen the Princess Bride?

No, I haven't, I said dad just grinned.

Well then I know what we're doing tomorrow, we are watching that movie.

You'll have to do it in a dining room, a voice said behind me. She may be a daughter but rules are rules and you are not related by blood.

Yes, Maisie, we know.

  
Hold on a minute, Maisie you know about the adoption?

Yes, I do. Marina, you're not supposed to know this, but I gave them the idea.

My eyes were wide. Maisie had always done everything she could to make my life here easier, but this is too much.

Thank you thank you thank you thank you, I chanted like a five-year-old, getting a new puppy.

You're welcome Marina but it's supposed to be a secret.

I understand I said, pulling her into one last hug. With that, both she and mom exited the room, leaving dad and me alone.


	9. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen goes to the hospital, causing Marina to panic. Her dad saves the day by watching The Princess Bride with her.

Just as we reached our table. My phone began to ring, simple man, blared out of the speaker. Which told me it was squirrel calling. I let it ring and go to voicemail, aren't you going to get that? Dad asks, no, he can wait. I Said, I'm having lunch with my dad.

You still turn red when you say that he observed. Are you uncomfortable with calling me that?

No, not at all. I say it's just that I can't believe you suggested it. I'm one lucky girl to have a dad like you. Even if it isn't official yet.

  
Just then, dad's phone buzzed a text from Squirrel. It read Marina having a bad day. I just need to hear your voice. Please call ASAP.

Oh no, says Misha, he better not do anything stupid.

Well, tell him I said not to then. Without even a second thought. I booked it down to my room, phone in hand.  
When I got to my room. I slammed the door. Hard enough that I felt the floor shake. I pressed the call button and counted six rings before he picked up. All I heard were tears on the other end. What is it Jensen I asked?

Actually, Marina. It's Jared. The voice sounded shaky and unsure. Jared, why do you have Jensen's phone? And why are you crying? It's Jensen. He got sick at work today he just collapsed.

Whoa whoa whoa, I said. This is more than I can handle. Let me go find Misha so you can tell him what's going on.

XXXX

  
( Misha's POV )

  
It had not been three minutes and Marina is coming back in the dining room at full speed. Where's the fire, I asked? She handed me her phone. Between sobs, she said, Jared... Can... Explain.

Hello Jared, I said into the phone. What is going on, why is my princess upset?

Jensen is in hospital. Jared replied it's a burst appendix, he got out of surgery two hours ago. He passed out on set.

What are their plans for him after surgery?

He will be in the hospital for three days, then they'll send him to the care home. So he can get better.

Okay I said, Jared, you have your phone with you?

Yeah, but it's dead, Why?

No reason, I replied I will text you if I have any other questions. That's Jensen's phone, right?

Yep, said Jared.

Well, okay, talk to you later I hung up the phone and handed it back to Marina. I then texted Jared on Jensen's phone. Which care home? His one-word reply came almost instantly. Yours was all it said.

XXXX

  
( Marina's POV )

  
I sat there while dad texted someone. Of all the times for him to text, this is NOT one of them. Dad. I wined tell me what's going on.

Patients Marina all in good time. He said. His face was oddly stoic, with no smile, or frown, or glint in his eye to give me any clue as to how Jensen was. First of all, Marina Jensen will be okay. I want you to keep repeating that to yourself, whenever you think you're going to cry. Secondly, he'll only be in the hospital for three days. Then he will come here to finish getting better. Oh but wait, he said, he must've seen my face Brighten up. Don't get too excited now. He said. He will still be very weak, and he will need to rest. I want you to promise me, your angel that you will leave him alone and let him rest. Only spend time with him. If he finds you, not the other way around.

  
You mean, as I do with you when you're having a bad pain day?

Exactly dad said,

so I can still call him if he's awake?

Yes, but no more than once a day. Unless he calls you first.

I shook my head in agreement. What happened I asked?

Appendicitis, the infection sent his body into shock. They weren't sure he was going to make it. That was before the surgery However, I promise you, Marina. He will make it out alive.

Let's go watch the Princess bride to keep your mind off of this

XXXX

.  
30 minutes into the movie, just as Viceni says inconceivable for the first time my phone rang. Dad pressed the pause button, and we both looked at the screen. We should've known who it was by the ring tone, though. Be a simple kind of man, oh won't you do this for me, son, if you can. Simple man, what if it's Jared?

You'll never know unless you answer it.

Dad said but what if it's Jensen and I start crying.

Marina you're a big girl, act like one and answer it.

XXXX

  
The last possible second, I pressed the answer button and said a shaky hello.

Hello, beautiful how are you?

I'm okay, I'm worried about you though.

I said I'm all right said, Jensen.

I could tell he was using his best tough-guy impression.

Did Misha tell you what happened?

Yes, he did.

I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be with you in a couple of days.

Anyway, I heard you had some good news.

Tell me what it is.

With a smile on my face. I filled him in on the events he missed.

That's great love, now be a doll and hand the phone to your dad.

I sniffed, but I... Marina he whispered, trying to calm me down, I will be with you soon I promise. No crying when he has the phone either, I will be able to hear you and it will make me sad.

Okay, Jensen. Here he is, I said and obediently handed the phone to dad.

XXXX

  
( Misha's POV )

  
Yes, Jensen. I asked I had rolled away from the TV and now sat in the little dining room.

Do me a favor, buddy. Keep an eye on her, this thing with me. It's got her twisted. I'm sure she thinks I'm going to die.

Right about then we both heard a badly stifled cry from the other room. Dammit, see what did I tell you, go and get her to calm down. Then hand the phone back. I want to say see you later.

XXXX

  
( Marina's POV )

  
I knew I was in trouble, the moment I saw my dad come back to the room. However, rather than scold me, he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

Take it easy Marina. He whispered, remember he can hear you.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Dad tried to hand me back the phone, but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't hold it. So dad put the speakerphone on and said, she can hear you now.

Hey Buttercup, I laughed.

How did you know what movie we were watching?

Because it's my favorite movie. Have you seen all the way through?

No, I said not yet, but I like the as you wish part.

You do know what he's actually saying there, Jensen said, his tone questioning.

Yes, I said, he is telling her he loves her.

Exactly said, Jensen. You know I think from now on I'll call you buttercup.

I laughed, don't tease Jensen. 

I'm not he replied I'm serious.

Okay, I said then I get to call you Wesley.

That's okay by me, he said I could hear the smile in his voice this time.

See you later buttercup.

Wesley, please come back to me safe, I pleaded.

He ended the call with as you wish, and I melted.

XXXX

  
I didn't care about anything he had told me he loved me. Right now I didn't care about the 10 date rule, or that he was hurt. I didn't even care that dad had heard the as you wish. All I knew was that the man I loved felt the same way about me. I was on top of the world.

Okay, okay, Princess dad cut in, you want to finish watching the movie now?

So we did, dad sat on the couch. I sat with my hand in his beside the couch. I cried when Wesley died at sea, and again when he died in the pit of despair. I cheered when the magic pill from miracle Max worked, albeit very slowly. I don't think I've ever laughed as hard as I did when the priest with the speech impediment started to talk. Lastly, the kiss to top all kisses, made me sigh and think I want to be kissed like that.

  
By the time the movie ended. We had an hour before dinner. So we moved to our table and sat there talking. You know what this conversation needs dad asked, it needs coffee. I say.

My thoughts exactly. He said he left and came back with 2 cups. What did you think of the movie? I loved it. I said by then the smile on my face had to be 2 miles wide. I wish I had someone to love me like that. Dad looked at me as if I were crazy.

Hello, did you not hear Jensen. He said as you wish, that means he does love you.

Oh, was he being serious? I couldn't tell,

yes, he was. Jensen is a lot of things, but never cruel. He would never joke about something this serious. So if you don't love him yet, you need to let him know. That way it won't crush him.

  
But what about the 10 date rule? I asked we haven't even been on one date.

You'll have to ask him about that when you can. But as far as I'm concerned that only applies to making it official to the rest of the world.

What made you change your mind? If I may ask. Today when I spoke to him while you were in the other room. He only had concern for how you were feeling, he didn't even think about himself. That's when I decided it was okay for him to be yours.

  
When it was time to go to bed. Maria helped me. I excitedly told her everything that happened.

Oh, yea she said I knew you would find your prince charming eventually.

He's not prince charming. I say he's Wesley from the Princess Bride.

I crack up laughing as she imitates buttercup's line, my Wesley will always come for me.

Yes, he will I say, and I am his buttercup. I fell asleep that night with scenes from the movie in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N that was a difficult chapter to write, even though I know it's just a story. That's why I added all the Princess bride stuff. I don't own anything from that movie, or the book. No copyright infringement intended.  
PS. The next few chapters will be heavy. Yes, it's going to get worse before it gets better


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds are reunited.

( Time skips ahead two days )

  
I awoke on Sunday excited and nervous for some reason I couldn't place. I got dressed and went down to breakfast. My usual table mate was in his usual spot, and he had gotten me a cup of coffee a.k.a. go Juice.

Good morning sweetheart, dad greeted. How are you today?

I debated fibbing about how I felt but decided to be honest. You know dad I said, I'm nervous and excited. But I don't know why. Dad, will you do me a favor?

Sure, sweetie. He said, what is it? I don't know when Jensen will be here, I said, but for the first few days at least. Will you use your Castiel voice whenever I'm being too clingy? Otherwise, I may not know when to back off.

Okay, he said and smirked, as if he knew something I did not.

  
We had been chatting about nothing for 10 minutes or so when I heard footsteps beside me. There was also the distinct sound of a walker being used.

Excuse me miss, but is this seat taken

en? Unlike the last time, that question was asked. I knew the voice. It was Jensen. I looked up at him shocked by what I saw. Hello my love, may I sit here?

Jensen, I said sit down before you fall.

He managed a weak smile and lowered himself into the chair next to me.  
I resisted the urge to reach out and lay my hand on his arm. It may have made me feel better, but it could also be a tad bit intrusive right now. As if reading my mind, or maybe acting on his own thoughts. Jensen reached out, taking my right hand in his and squeezed. His hands were like ice, but at least the contact. Let me know he was here.

So what have you been doing since I was last here?

I watched the rest of the Princess Bride. I said with a laugh. Oh good, he said, now maybe we can watch it together sometime soon?

As you wish. I replied.

  
I stayed at the table until Jensen was finished. Will you be back for lunch? I asked him.

No, I think I need to eat lunch in my room.

But you just got here. I said I haven't gotten to spend time with you at all, beyond sitting here. He flinched upon seeing the pain in my eyes and voice, but I didn't see it. I was too wrapped up in my own feelings.

Marina Castiel scolded, you're acting like a little brat. He's tired, let the man take a nap.

It's okay, Misha Jensen said she's just scared that's all.

Yes, I said I'm scared that you will die. If you do I won't get to say goodbye.

  
I'll be back for dinner, he said. But you must let me rest for now.

I'm sorry I said dad is right. I am a brat. I don't know how you care for me. I act way younger than my 21 years.

You never learned how to behave properly, around others. Jensen said we can't fault you for that. You are learning though, soon you will automatically behave like an adult. In most stressful situations. Now I really am tired. Please don't cry when I leave, remember, I can hear you. If it helps, just keep saying to yourself, he will be okay.

XXXX

  
( Here comes the smut, sort of )

  
Can you be hugged? I

Unfortunately no, he responded, seeing that I was about to cry again.

He placed a finger over my lips. Besides friends hug, family hugs, we are more than that. Let me show you what we do when we say see you later. He whispered follow my lead, in my ear before kissing me hard on the lips.

At first, I wasn't sure what to do, but then he began to lick my lips with his own tongue. When I instinctively opened my mouth he inserted just the tip of his tongue inside. I returned the gesture and we began exploring each other's mouth. This lasted forever, or so I thought. Eventually, he pulled away, no more crying he said.

After being kissed like that, how can I?

Okay, okay, dad said a little huffy. Jensen, I thought you were tired.

I am but I had to cheer her up. He said with a smile.

  
See you at dinner Wesley. I grinned

see you then. Buttercup was his reply.

After he was gone and went back to my room, I opened my laptop and found Pocket full of sunshine on YouTube. I spent the rest of the time between lunch and dinner, listening to that song over and over again. I imagined my life with Jensen and oh. What a life. 


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina is over the moon to have Jensen back, but there's trouble in paradise when they have a disagreement.

( Time skips ahead two weeks )

  
It had been two weeks since Jensen had arrived. I was just going into a comfortable routine. I would have meals with at least dad, and Jensen would come down if his body allowed. The rest of the day was spent participating in activities. When it came time for bed. I always said good night to my two boys, as if it were the last time I would see them. This, of course, would bother them, but I explained that I didn't want to lose them.

You won't lose us, said Jensen One night as we sat in the TV room. We will always be there for you.

  
However, dad said tomorrow is my last day here I get to go home.

What, that's wonderful. Congratulations said, Jensen. How long have you been here?

Eight months dad replied.

I forced a smile, does that mean I can actually hug you?

Yes, Princess. It does, he said with a smile.

Just like before he pulled me into a hug. My nose filled with my favorite scent, the one that told my brain, I was safe.

Are you going to hug me back?

He didn't have to tell me twice. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could.

What are you part boa constrictor? He joked.

XXXX

  
The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door.

It was Maria, good morning Buttercup she said with a mischievous grin.

Hey, only Jensen can call me that.

I know said Maria, I was just passing on a message. He wants you to sit with him at breakfast.

I always do, I don't see what the difference is today.

The two of you will be alone, your dad already left.

That last statement hit me like a knife through the heart. He had left without saying anything.

Maria saw me start to cry and said, he had a response for this situation too, he said and I quote," don't make me kiss you."

I laughed at that. He's a great kisser. 

XXXX

Oh really, how good? When he kissed me, I saw stars and heard the angels sing.

**MMM**, I wonder if Castiel was one of them? Maria teased.

Definitely, not dad/Misha watched it and wasn't pleased.

  
**OMG**, she said he kissed you like that in front of your dad?

He kind of had to, I was freaking out at the time and he needed to think fast.

Did he use tongue? She asked.

Yes, I said but so did I, it was the first time I had ever been kissed** LIKE THAT**.

Did you like it? She asked.

Wouldn't you, if Dean kissed you like that?

Actually, Maria said, I'm more of a Sam girl, but I see your point.

One more thing Maria I said, please do not breathe a word of this conversation to anyone. Maria gave me a serious look and zipped her lip shut.

XXXX

  
What on earth were you two cackling about? I could hear you all the way down here. Jensen tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, as he waited for me to answer.

You know it was Maria?

yes, I was the one who sent the messages to you.

I told her about the time dad saw us kissing. I couldn't read the expression on his face and worried that I had upset him. Jensen, sweetheart, are you mad at me?

I don't really know Maria. He said can you trust her?

Yes, Jensen. We can, I then politely reminded him that he told me I could tell her.

  
**Jensen Ross Ackles**, you are not the jealous type. What's going on?

His green-eyed gaze met mine and held it. I said you could tell her about us. I didn't mean for you to give her every detail, of everything that goes on between us. A kiss like that is something special. I'm a little miffed that you would talk about it at all.

Oh, I said I didn't realize I'm sorry. He smiled a sad smile.

Maybe I am overreacting but to me a kiss like that. Well, it's almost as special as making love. Tell me the first time we do that, are you going to tell everyone?

  
I stared at him, mouth open for at least a minute and 1/2. You have a point I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but with dad gone, there really isn't anyone I can talk to besides, you. Can we agree that Maria is a safe person to talk to? Because let's be honest, things are going to happen that I don't want to tell dad. Even though he's only a phone call away. I promise she's the one I will talk to about us, and if ever there is something you absolutely don't want her knowing, just tell me and I'll be quiet.

  
Can you promise me that? Because unless the job calls for it. I never kiss anyone like that unless I'm in love with them. Even then, I make it look like I use tongue, but I don't.

I promise. I agreed, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
Where did you get your ideas about kissing?

Sweetheart, he said with a smile, I am from the south Texas to be exact. I was raised to be a gentleman at all times. My Gran rests her soul, would smack me if I wasn't.

I'll bet that fight a couple of months ago, between you and Jared made her roll over in her grave.

Not really because I was defending the honor of someone important. Jensen yawned I'm sorry to do this to you again. Love, but I need to rest. I'll make it to lunch, but in between meals. I need to rest.

It's okay I said with a smile. I'll just go watch Supernatural. They have part of the latest season on Netflix. I guess it went on hiatus midway through the season. I don't know why?

They had to. I got sick.

Will they pick it up again when you get better?

Of course, they will. Our contracts run through season 15.

XXXX

  
Jensen leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. The other cast members are still shooting some of their scenes, though.

Oh, I said like my dad?

Yes, in fact, that's where he is right now.

It was my turn to kiss Jensen gently pulling him down to my level. It was me who began this steamy kiss. This time, but he pulled away far too quickly. When I pouted he said always leave them wanting more and winked, before walking away.


	12. The New Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina watches the latest episodes of SPN alone so that her Wesly can rest. She is concerned by something she sees and decides to ask Jensen about it.

I went to my room excited to finally watch Supernatural again. It had been months since I watched anything. Add to that the fact that Netflix had only just added the newest season ( well, half a season ) to its service, and I was itching to watch. Dad had told me that the footage of his accident was used in one of these 12 episodes. I wonder what events in the story would have required such a stunt. I guess I will just have to watch and see. This season began just after team free will had dealt with Michael. He was no longer a threat to them. They thought but something told me he would be back.

The main story arc of this season. The will they won't they love story between Dean and Cass. That's right Destiel. The ship that won't quit. I knew the fans have been asking for this since season four when everyone's favorite Angel stepped on the scene. I had to admit, however, now that I knew both of them. I was a little nervous to see what would happen.

XXXX

  
I got my answer in episode three Dean and Cass had been Flirting mercilessly the previous two episodes. Then Cass caught Dean having a dirty dream about him. Great I thought just what I don't want to think about. Little did I know it got so much worse from there. They professed their love for one another. ( This is the part where I really needed to bleach my brain. ) A very steamy make-out session led to" other things" and that the end of the next episode, Cass was IN TROUBLE as Madonna put it when he told Dean about the baby he explains that since angels were genderless in heaven, he could fill either role.

  
Unlike with the Jack arc. No one was after this baby. Because they simply called Chuck and told him the truth.

I know said, Chuck. Who do you think sent you this child...? He/she will be needed in years to come for something huge. Besides, I've always wanted a grandchild.

Dean, who had been drinking beer just as Chuck said that, sprayed beer everywhere.

Grandchild, he shouted, that would make you Cass's dad.

Yes, I am Chuck replied.

At that Dean stocks out of the room muttering under his breath. God is my father-in-law.

I heard that said Chuck and technically I'm not.

After that Dean and Cass get married. The baby is born, Just as you think everything is okay, Michael comes back and shoves Cass into a pool of burning holy oil. That was how the episode ended, and it was the last one.

XXXX

  
Apart from needing massive amounts of brain bleach to un-see all the things I had seen go on between my dad and my unofficial boyfriend. It was a pretty good season." So far.". However, if I did not know any better I would think that there was actually something going on between Jensen and Misha. Which meant that the average fan watching at home, certainly did. I would have to talk to Jensen about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. My apologies to anyone who does not like Mpreg or Destiel but I couldn't think of a possible reason for Cass to be on fire. Thereby explaining Misha's injuries


	13. Bad Moods & important things to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By lunchtime Jensen is in a bad mood. He and Marina discuss possibly having kids one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter discusses abortion. I know it is a hot button issue for some. If your views differ from those in the story remember it is a work of fiction. I in no way mean to offend anyone.
> 
> Thank you

Lunchtime rolled around, but Maria had to come and get me. That's how distracted I was by what I'd seen.

Your Wesley awaits, and he isn't feeling the best. So get down there and cheer him up.

Sure enough, when I reached the table. Jensen's eyes were entirely the wrong color. Normally they were an attractive Irish green, now they looked more like the sea during a hurricane. What's wrong love?

I'm just tired of being here. There's nothing to do, I'm beginning to understand why you freak when people leave.

  
What brought this on?, Your normally the upbeat and positive one.

This place is so gosh darn depressing. I've been here too long. I want to go back to work. I am so sick of being sick.

I know how you feel. I said this place sucks this soul right out of you. I don't know what it's like to have a job, but if you're used to doing something every day, and then suddenly not be able to. That has to suck hard.

. I'm sorry to drag you into this. I should be more positive.

No, it's okay. I said you were bound to have a bad day. Eventually, Chuck knows you've helped me through enough of my own. It's about time I got the chance to return the favor. What can I do to help?

If I could just talk to Misha or Jared or someone, I think it would be better. But my phone is in my room charging. Can I borrow yours?

I didn't even bother to answer, I simply handed him my phone. The first person he called was my dad, who must have answered with his usual hello princess because Jensen cracked up laughing.

Hey Misha, normally you would be right, but my phone is dead.

I could hear dad's deep Castiel voice on the other. end. He must be working. I thought, whatever it was that my dad said next brought the sparkle back to Jensen's eyes.

Oh no he said I'm just really bored here. Could you bring everyone by I would love to see them?

I heard dad ask, who's everyone?

Oh, just the usual suspects. Jared, you, the two Mark's and Jeff.

Jensen's smile grew wider, okay. See you all tomorrow, then.

Thank you buttercup, I needed that. He said, handing me back my phone.

Anytime Dread Pirate I said. Who are the two Mark's

Mark Sheppard you know, and then there's Mark Pellegrino. He plays Lucifer on the show. By the way, Jensen asked what do you think of the new season so far?

I cringed, one word Jensen, I said" Destiel". He smiled a mischievous smile.

Wait a minute. Misha said you shipped them, what gives?

It's one thing to ship characters on a show I said. It's an entirely different animal to see my dad and my, ( I dropped my voice to a whisper.) Boyfriend tonguing on-screen. Not to mention that little bundle of joy that is the result of that union. You could have at least warned me I said good-naturedly.

  
You're right, he said with a laugh. I could have. But what fun would that have been? You don't really think I kissed him like that. Do you?

I don't. I said but it looked convincing so the other fans probably do.

Who cares what they think yours is the only opinion that matters. I mean yeah will have to play it up for promos and such, but that's just the job, we have given the fans what they wanted and they love us for it.

I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't angry. Can you tell me how you make it look so convincing? 

  
It's all to do with the way we move our lips, and puff out our cheeks. It looks rather silly when you see it in real-time, but it reads well on camera.

Neat, and the baby? Is it real?

Yes. Said Jensen, and isn't he just the most precious little darling. We only get to work with him for two hours a day, 30 minutes at the time. Having him around. It makes me want to have one of my own someday.

Suddenly Jensen's face was serious. Can you have kids?

Yes, I can. I said I would be technically a high-risk patient, but I really really want a family. So I think it would be worth the risk. Especially since I now have the right guy for the job.

XXXX

  
( Jensen's POV )

  
A smile spread across my face like holy fire. As I listened to Marina talk about having children. But not just any random guys children. She wanted to have my children. A flood of questions flooded my brain. She had said she would be high-risk, having an answer to that question. I moved on to another more intimate question. Marina are you a, I cleared my throat. Virgin. She finished,

yes, you would be my first and hopefully my forever.

Could you safely go into labor or not?

I asked. I would need a C-section. She said my hips cannot widen at all because of the rod in my back. I can't have an epidural for the same reason, so I would need to be put out for the surgery.

  
It's important to me that we are married before we start a family I said.

It's okay. I feel the same way she said, but please don't make us wait that long to make love. We would need to use protection all the time because I cannot medically go on the pill.

Good to know I said, her next question caught me off guard.

What would you want me to do? If we weren't married but I got pregnant?

It may have caught me off guard, but I answered immediately. First of all, I said we don't have to wait. Secondly, you would have our child. Abortion is never the answer, except in very specific circumstances. Like if the child couldn't survive outside of you. And even then it would have to be killing you to carry the baby.

XXXX

  
  
I'm glad that we're on the same page. Marina said.

I smiled, aren't we always.

By this time it was 7 o'clock long past supper. We only figured this out when Maria came up and asked Marina about a shower.

Are you trying to tell me I stink Maria? Asked Marina.

No, I would never say that laughed Maria, but it is your shower night.

I playfully sniffed Marina's hair. Oh yes, sweetheart. Take it from me, you better go take a shower. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

Oh, so now you're telling me I smell. Well then hug me, please, if you can stand the smell.

I wrapped her in a loving embrace and kissed her cheek.

Good night. She said see you later.

I smiled my most genuine smile. Good night, Marina. I love you.

I love you too, was her wide-eyed response.

Then she mouthed can I talk to her?, Pointing at Maria's back. I simply nodded, not caring at that moment who knew what. 


	14. Court Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina is adopted, She and Wesly become a couple.

Oh my God said Maria did he just use the L-word.

I think he did. I said. Wow, what do I do with that I asked, I was still shocked at what I heard.

You do realize you said you loved him back. Maria pointed out.

Yes, I know and I meant every word.

Well, then you simply carry on as you have been, with the understanding that you two are now BF and GF.

But we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. As far as I know, we're just friends.

Friends don't kiss friends, especially not the way I've seen him kiss you said, Maria.

You have seen him kiss me. I said, wow, what a perv you are.

Maria laughed, I know it was bad of me but I couldn't help it. I was curious. Seriously, though, she said if you're not sure what you two then ask him.

But what if he only meant in a friend like way? I asked. If that's the case then I've ruined everything.

I heard the tail end of your conversation tonight. Marina, you were talking about having kids. People don't talk about having kids unless they're ready to consider that step.

I heard what she was saying, but there was still a large part of me that was unsure. But what if, I started to say.

Oh my goodness, said Maria in a very frustrated sort of way. Now, who is overthinking things you'll never know unless you ask him.

I know I said but answer me this, why would he pick me when he could have anyone else he wanted. If I were him I wouldn't want me.

Why don't you sleep on it? Everything will be clear in the morning.

Maria was right. I needed to go to bed I was overthinking things because I was scared. Deep down inside I knew he loved me. Part of what was bothering me so much was that I was still here after all this time. I knew the adoption process took a while but come on. I resolved to talk to dad tomorrow after I talked to Jensen.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

I was shocked at what I heard, I was coming down the hall, headed towards my room when I passed the bathing area.

Why would he pick me when he could have anyone else he wanted?

Marina's voice sounded unsure even frightened.

if I were him I wouldn't pick me.

Marina do you think that little yourself. I thought I told myself that in there and I would spend more time convincing her of the truth. The truth was that she hung the moon, the stars, and even the heavens for me. There would never be anyone else, and the fact that she couldn't see it made me sad. I realized then that her self-esteem must be in the toilet, and I could see why. After all, her birth mother didn't want her, hadn't cared enough to even stick around after the birth. Then she was abandoned by the only parents she'd ever known, and for what. Simply because they got into a fight. I promise you, Marina. I will make you see that you are worth something. I vowed in my head. If it takes the rest of my life. When I got back to my room. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text. I didn't want to let her know that I've been listening, but I couldn't leave her hanging like that.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

I was getting dressed for bed with Maria's help. When my phone buzzed.

Do you want me to see who that is asked, Maria?

No, not yet. It can wait until I'm in bed.

Right, what shirt do you want to wear? She asked.

I need a cuddle. I said.

Dean, it is then she sang with a smile on her face.

Normally, that would make me laugh, but tonight I wasn't in the mood. When Maria had gotten me all settled for the night. She picked up my phone and read the message. It said.

XXXX

_ **Good night my Buttercup, you mean more to me than all the world. I can't wait for the day when we can get out of here. But most of all I dream of the day you will be mine. Keep your head up have good dreams and I will see you, tomorrow at breakfast. I meant what I said tonight. I love you. I had planned to tell your father how I felt, now I think we should tell him together. And then maybe we can plan our life together. You are my, sun, moon, stars and heaven. Remember that.** _

_ ** Love Your Wesley** _

XXXX

Oh my, Maria. He must've heard us. Would you send him a message back? What you want me to say she replied.

XXXX

_ **I'm feeling a little lost tonight. Don't mind me all I've ever wanted was a chance to love someone like you. Now that I have it. I don't know what to do with it, I'm afraid I'll mess up. I feel the same way you do, and I am frustrated that I'm not out of here yet. I will always love you from here to the moon and back.** _

_ ** Love, your Buttercup** _

XXXX

(The next morning ) ( Misha's POV )

I snuck into Marina's room and watch her sleep for a little while. Her face was so perfectly serene, like a newborn. A sweet smile played on her lips. Jensen was already up and waiting for her in the dining room. Had been since 5;30, we had discussed her mood the night before, as well as what was said between them. He showed me the text that he sent her, and the one she sent back. He had asked my permission to propose, stating that he didn't think that 10 date rule was necessary anymore. I had given my blessing with one condition attached that he wait at least a month before asking for her hand. And that they wait a year before they married I pulled back the blanket just enough to see that she was wearing her Dean nightshirt. The one Jensen had given her the very first night they met. I couldn't help thinking to myself she must've needed comfort last night quite badly. I wondered what had set her off so badly. I recognized the attendant who came to get her up. It was Marie,

hi there Misha. She greeted me I was told to show you and your wife how to help her. Granted I know it will mostly be your wife doing the day to day.

When she said wife, she made the gesture for quotation marks, as if she knew that it wasn't just her who would be taking care of Marina.

Why don't you wake her up, and I will show you what to do.

Is she usually this heavy of a sleeper?

Sometimes said Maria, especially if she's had a bad night.

Just then Vicki entered the room. What did I miss she asked me.

Nothing yet. She's not awake.

I'll change that I said with a smile. Time to wake up Princess its adoption day. Marina only stirred, as if she still believed she was dreaming

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

When I woke up the next morning, I could've sworn I heard my dad say it's adoption day. But that couldn't be, no, I was still dreaming. Only when I heard it again did I realize that it was real. I open my eyes to see mom, dad, and Maria standing in my room. What's going on? I asked.

You're getting out of here today said, dad.

What I ask, how is that possible?

Mom smiled, we will eat breakfast first, and then go down to the courthouse, and talk to the judge. She will then finalize the adoption.

After that, you can come home with us says, dad.

Well that's not exactly true, says Maria. Our social worker will tell you that your house will have to be set up for her before she can move in. Your house as well as any other houses. She will frequent Maria winked at me.

Dad's phone blared CARRY ON WAYWARD SON, which made him laugh out loud.

Your boyfriend is impatient. He said to me shall I answer it?

How long has he been waiting for me?

Since 5;30 a.m.

Well geez, Dad, don't keep the poor man waiting longer.

He picked up his phone and said, hello Jensen, yes, she's awake. They're just showing us how to take care of her. No, you can't, you're a resident, we will teach you when we get her home. Only if you get off the phone and let us learn.

After he hung up the phone. Dad shook his head, see he's impatient. My face was a deep crimson by now and I stammered out, he wants to learn how to take care of me?

Yes, sweetheart says mom.

And you guys will allow that?

Yes, it was dad this time, we are assuming you will be his wife one day. What better time for him to learn than now. But first, we have to learn so that we can teach him.

It took about 30 minutes for Maria to show them my routine then we headed down to breakfast and Jensen. Dad did you mean to call Jensen my boyfriend, or were you just kidding around? We were sitting at the table by this point, my hand intertwined with Jensen's because we haven't made it official. As far as I knew you didn't even know about us officially.

Marina love I'm sorry said my Wesley, but I spilled the beans. I couldn't wait.

It's okay. I said I'm not mad. I wouldn't have been able to wait either. I almost spilled the beans this morning as well. So is it official, then I asked, are we a couple?

Yes, Jensen says if you'll have me.

Oh, you're mine and you know it. I say with a giggle.

After breakfast, we were all of us called into the social worker's office. There we were told that I would have to stay in the facility until the house or houses were ready. The whole meeting only took 45 minutes, since we already knew everything she would tell us. After that it was off to the courthouse for a 12;30 appearance. I wished Jensen could be here, but he was still getting better. As I waited for our name to be called from the docket. I hummed Simple Man nervous that things would go wrong.

XXXX

Our lawyer whose name I had already forgotten walked into the building. An hour after we did trailing her was an obvious intern.

Sorry, I'm late, said the actual lawyer someone broke down in front of us on the freeway. This she said pointing to the intern is Arizona. She's learning how to be a lawyer.

Not only that I thought but she's an SPN fan as well. I could tell by the anti-possession pendant. She wore around her neck and the angel wing pin. She wore on her white button-up blouse. I wonder if she knows she's standing in the room with Castiel.

Arizona said our lawyer. Why do you insist on wearing those things when you know you have to take them off for court?

Their small little touches, the judge won't even notice them. Besides, I have nowhere to put them. If I take them off they will disappear.

Arizona, the older woman scolded, take them off.

Okay, mom Arizona said, taking both items from her person and looking in vain for a place she felt safe storing them.

Hey, Arizona I said I have room in my bag on the back of my chair. It's already been searched so no one will even look in there.

Thank you, she said and gratefully placed the items in my bag.

Who's your favorite character. I asked.

Castiel because he's a badass and would do anything for Dean, but he also has a soft side. I think it's funny when he misunderstands human things. But I don't have a crush on him. Misha makes me laugh. She continued if I got the chance to meet him that would be so cool.

Arizona if you freak out in court and get us thrown out. I will ground you until the actual apocalypse, said her mother.

Why would I freak out mom?

At this point, I looked over her shoulder at my dad, who nodded approvingly. Arizona I said your mom thinks you would freak out because Cass is standing right behind you, or rather Misha is.

The teenager turned around slowly and waved at my dad. He smiled at her and said if you wait around after we're done. I'll take a picture & sign something for you.

So who do you have a crush on in Supernatural? I asked. Arizona giggled, I wish Dean were mine She said with a sigh.

Me too. I said, resisting the urge to tell her the truth.

If you know Misha, have you ever met Jensen?

Before I could answer our name was called and we walked into the courtroom. Docket number 4724 the state in the matter of adoption of Marina Cassie O'Brien. The honorable judge Samantha T. Bradberry presiding. All rise.

Judge Bradberry came in sat on the bench and ask one question of me. Well, Ms. O'Brien, do you wish to be adopted by this family?

Yes, I do your honor was my reply. Then I hereby decree that Marina Cassie O'Brien become legally adopted by the Collins family. Marina, she asked do you wish to change any part of your name this time?

Yes, Your Honor, I wish to change my last name to match that of my new family.

So let it be known.

XXXX

With one bang of the gavel, my life had changed. I was now Marina Collins. I wouldn't have to stay in the care home for much longer or get upset when people left. Things were looking up for me. However, as we walked in the courtroom and out of the building. One person was on my mind, Jensen. I wish he could have been here dad.

Wish granted Buttercup.

I looked up and standing not 10 feet from me was my Wesley. You made it. I said, but how?

I checked myself out for the day he said. And agreed to let me go if I brought an attendant with me.

Hey, Marina called the voice over my shoulder, it was Arizona can I get my jewelry out of your bag?

Sure I said while she was getting them out of my bag I beckoned Jensen over. Do you want to go back to work? I whisper,

You know, I do he replies.

Well then work your magic on her.

Arizona I say getting her to look up. The look on her face when she saw who stood before her, was priceless. I noticed that she stopped breathing and poked her to remind her to breathe.

Oh my, Chuck, she said Jensen is that you?

Yes, it is and what is your name?

My name is Arizona, she replied with a smile that I swear was bigger than mine when I first met him.

Are you feeling better I know, you've been sick?

Arizona was fumbling with the clasp of her necklace and her excitement.

Here, said Jensen. Let me help you with that. And by the way, I'm feeling so good that they were going to let me go home soon.

Oh, said Arizona. How soon is soon? Tomorrow Jensen replied in my heart stopped


	15. Making a Fan's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the adoption, Marina comes clean to Arizona about Jensen who was waiting outside for her. When Arizona asks Jensen & Misha to pose for a few pictures as Dean and Cass Jensen is worried it will upset Marina. He is surprised at how wrong he is.

I shot Jensen a look that I hoped would convey my distress at hearing this now.

Oh, says Arizona so you get to go home and back to work soon?

Well he said, they wanted me to go home tomorrow, but I told them that I would like to stay until my friend can go home as well.

That's so sweet of you and is your friend a girl?

Jensen shot me a can I tell her look, to which I smiled and nodded approvingly.

Well, you see, he said with a smile. The friend. I speak of is Marina. However, I will be allowed to go back to work and only return to the facility for dinner.

So you do know him. Why didn't you tell me?

Arizona please don't pry, said her mother. It is none of your business. How deep their relationship goes.

Oh no, it's all right. I say, can you keep a secret?

She nods and at this Jensen smiles.

She's my girlfriend. He says, but you have to keep it a secret. We don't want the whole world to know yet.

I promise I won't tell a soul, cross my heart.

It is then that Arizona looks over and sees Dean's 67 Chevy Impala in the parking lot.

Oh my Chuck, is that BABY?

In all of her glory. Jensen laughs. This particular car is known as the hero car on set. She's the only one with AC.

Did you drive her here? I asked.

Don't worry, Buttercup, the only reason they made me bring Maria was for liability. I'm almost a hundred percent better.

Are you at work already, then I asked?

Yes, Jensen replies we are starting slow, I'll only be gone for six hours which means I will definitely see you at dinner.

Six hours is slow?, That's a normal workday for the average Joe.

12 to 14 hours is the norm for us. He says with a smile.

Excuse me, says Arizona, but could I get a picture with you and Misha, Dean/Cass in front of Baby?

You most certainly can young lady says, dad.

Hey Arizona what is your favorite pairing in the show? I ask? 

UMM, I'm not sure you want me to tell you that.

Let me guess, I say with a grin. Is it Destiel?

Yes I mean so obvious, am I right? Arizona blushes, but I suppose you don't like it because your boyfriend has to kiss your dad.

Actually, I said Destiel is my favorite also.

Before Jensen took his place in front of the car, he turned to me and whispered, do you mind if we play it up. The Destiel thing I mean.

XXXX

That's why I brought it up. I say. She has a Destiel tattoo on her left shoulder. I watched as Arizona took a picture with first Dean then Cass, and then one with all three of them together.

And now she said a picture with the on-screen lovebirds.

How old are you young lady? Ask Castiel.

I'm 14 so we better keep it PG 13, besides we're in public, not a private photo shoot.

I blushed as the meaning of her words hit me, she thought they wanted to go dirtier than a 14-year-old should see.

Arizona. Her mother scolded, keep it clean. These are my clients, not your boy toys.

I watched amused as dad and Jensen played up the whole couple thing. They held hands, looked longingly into each other's eyes and even locked lips, no tongue.

XXXX

When she was finished she said, thank you so much for doing that you guys. Can I have your permission to use these in my fanfiction on Wattpad?

They're your photos aren't they said dad, of course, you can use them.

What is Wattpad? Asked Jensen.

It's a fanfiction site. I say you can go on and either read fanfiction or write your own.

You sound like you speak from experience Marina Jensen said.

I do was my reply, I haven't written anything yet, but I have read plenty.

When that was over we went our separate ways, but not before exchanging information. Jensen put her number in my phone and waited. Palm open for her to hand him her's.

Can't I just put my number in her phone? She asked.

Sorry, Arizona I said, but there is information in there that I can't let out. Besides, if you hand. Jensen your phone he will have touched it.

Oh yes, please and thank you she said, handing him her phone without further complaint.

You are AMAZINGLY chill about all this fan stuff says, dad. You even let Jensen and I kiss, and we actually kissed.

AH, I said, but you kissed without using your tongue. I know Jensen's rule about kissing. He even told me how to make it look like he used his tongue, without actually being any. I would be a hypocrite if I wasn't okay with the fan stuff, I said since I am one. All I want to see on their faces is joy, that way, they don't walk away thinking you guys are snobs.

I'm proud of you Princess dad said that with a smile. You've adapted quite well to the life of a famous person.

If you like seeing us with fans. Jensen asked me, why do you look so sad?

I'm sad because I didn't get to have my picture with Baby. I know it's petty but it's always been a fantasy of mine. I watched as dad and mom both turned beet red. Jensen chuckled, stepping closer to me. He whispered in my ear.

Don't worry, I'll take you to set and we will have our own private photo shoot.

As soon as the awkward moment had passed, mom piped up with who wants to go to dinner?

Yum. We all said in unison. But where do we go?

Chinese dad suggested the three of us looked at him like he'd grown a second head, and answered with a resounding NO.

Dear God says mom I don't think I can handle another airplane incident.

Dude, I swear to Chuck if you ever stink up Baby that bad. I will go demon Dean on your ass.

We all three laughed and decided to go out for pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm assuming all who read this are familiar with the airplane incident a.k.a. Misha's Fart story. But if you're not, go to YouTube as soon as you're done reading this chapter. Into your YouTube search bar type Misha Collins Fart story. Please make sure you empty your bladder before you watch the video, it is just that funny, and you will wet your pants. You're. Welcome


	16. The first night at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks go by and Marina goes home, but she and Jensen can not keep from kissing. Trouble ensues when they are spotted by the wrong family member.

Jensen's POV )

Time moved at light speed for the next three weeks. I would leave for work just as she was coming down to breakfast. I'm sure she hated my leaving as much as I did, But she seemed to understand that I needed to go back to work. When I wasn't working we would spend our days planning our future. We covered every topic you could think of, from living together to marriage and everything in between. We even discussed when her first time making love should be. We decided that it should be the first night she slept over at my place. Which would not be hard, because I lived right next door to Misha. As the weeks went on both her house and mine were fitted with everything she needed. My bathroom was gutted to make room for a bigger shower and to expand the floor space. I bought a new bed that was electrically controlled so that the head and feet could move up and down like a hospital bed. Marine would check herself out of the home periodically to teach me how to take care of her. I learned the best way to move her without hurting her was to carry her bridal style, but never to have one part of her body higher than the other. I learned to give her a bath which wasn't hard because I had taken care of Jared's kids and West since they were babies. I was also shown how to help her in the bathroom. If any of this bothered Marina, she did not show it.

XXXX

( Marinas POV )

Oh, man was it weird watching Jensen learn to take care of me. Especially when it came to the more intimate day to day needs. Add to that the fact that I didn't really want to depend on just him. Part of the reason I was in the care home had been that I had only relied on my former parents for all my needs. And so I had seen what that could do to a family. However, I never once saw him flinch from anything that had to do with me. it was as if because it was me he didn't care. Before too long, he could take care of me as good or better than Maria. I hadn't thought that that was humanly possible. But I guess love makes all things possible. Finally, the day came for me to move out, of the facility.

XXXX

I couldn't even come into the house without being pounced on by West.

Sissy, he squealed your home, I missed you so to infinity much, he said, pulling me into a hug that I thought would break my ribs.

Hi uncle Jensen, he suddenly said, and I realized Jensen had again snuck up on me. West ran from the room, probably in search of something he wanted to show me.

I love you so much. Jensen said, and without thinking planted a kiss on my lips that would've made a sailor blush. I relaxed into and deepened, said kiss, still not thinking about our young audience.

That is my sister, and you're my uncle you shouldn't kiss her like that. He again ran from the room. This time, with tears in his eyes.

What is it West I heard dad say?

Oh sugar, honey iced Tea said Jensen under his breath.

We could hear West explaining his troubles to dad, boy, were we in for it.

But instead of being angry and yelling, dad was calm. He simply walked with West back into the living room. He sat him down on the couch, looked straight into his eyes and said it's okay buddy. You see, Jensen isn't really your uncle. He isn't related to daddy by blood.

What does that mean asked West?

It means that daddy and uncle Jensen didn't come from the same mommy and daddy.

Oh, said West, then why do I call him that?

You call him that because daddy thinks of him as a brother. And that's why he is your uncle.

So said West it's okay for him to kiss her like that?

Well, dad replied I would prefer if they didn't do it in front of you, but yes it's okay.

Am I really related to Marina?

Yes, West you are said mom who had now joined the discussion.

But you aren't her real mommy and daddy.

We went to the judge I said, and she made me your sister by law.

Oh, the policeman's know, you're my sister now he asked?

Exactly I said. He bounced into my lap and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug with equal ferocity. Hey, West look at me, please. His sapphire blue's met my chocolate browns almost immediately.

Yes, Marina what is it?

I'm sorry about the kiss thing, you weren't supposed to see that.

S' okay sissy, is he your boyfriend?

Yes, I am Jensen answered.

Well said West with the most serious look on his face I had ever seen, I'm still gonna call you uncle, but if you make her cry. I'm gonna kick your butt because that's my sissy and I love her.

Well, young man, I can make no promises said Jensen, except that I will try really hard not to make her cry, and if I do, you have my permission to kick my butt as you say.

Content with the answer West again ran off to play. Leaving the four of us in the living room.

Okay, you two ground rules time says dad. When you are over here you will keep the PDA to a minimum until he lowered his voice, the wedding.

He hasn't even asked me yet. Dad and what if just suppose I wanted to ask him.

Misha actually laughed, it does not matter who asks whom, my rule about PDA still applies. Is that clear?

Yes, sir, we both said at the same time.

Family discussion over dad led me to my room, it was the most beautiful room I ever saw the walls were the color of Jensen's eyes. Or as near to as could be found in man-made paint. The floor was done all in hardwood to make it easier for me to get around. I had a huge fourposter bed, just like the ones in Harry Potter. There was even a bed control so that I could move the head and feet up and down as needed. The hangings on the bed matched the walls, as did the comforter and pillows.

In one corner of the room set a medium-sized desk. On that desk set a brand-new laptop. Oh, dad, you didn't have to I said and immediately began to cry. Don't mind me I said these are happy tears. I don't think I ever thanked you properly for getting me out of the home. You didn't have to do that and you even went as far as to adopt me. I don't think the words thank you, will ever be enough.

You're welcome Marina sweetheart dad said, pulling me into a hug.

I relaxed and inhaled my favorite sent my brain had only one thought safe.

Oh, by the way, said dad your laptop has a speech to text program on it. Now you can do more than just read fanfiction.

I laughed at that, How did you know I asked?

A little birdie told me.

Just then my stomach began to growl, which made dad smirk.

It's a good thing mom is making dinner he laughed.

UH dad, can we ask Jensen to stay for dinner?

Well if you want him to then the polite thing to do would be to ask, and there is no we. If you want him to stay, YOU are the one who needs to let him know.

I went back out into the living room where I knew Jensen still sat.

Hey, there sugar he greeted, taking my hand in his.

Can I ask you something Jensen, I said? Anything at all. Marina, you know that.

Would you like to stay for dinner? I stuck out my bottom lip achieving a spot-on imitation of the pout I had seen West execute.

Oh no he said with a smile, not the Collins pout. I can't resist the pout.

Then you will stay asked, eyes wide.

Yes, Marina, since you asked. It doesn't hurt that your mom is an excellent cook either.

My nose caught the scent of boiling pasta and I drooled. Spaghetti yay I said my favorite.

Isn't that what you had the night we met Jensen asked?

I believe it is said dad as I recall. I practically had to beg her to eat that night.

Hey, I said no, remembering the bad only the good. Just before dinner was ready West was sent away to wash his hands and face.

Marina, you need to wash as well.

I pretended to be grumpy, dad. I'm 21 and you're treating me like I am two.

I know Marina, but your brother, he stopped when he saw the mischievous grin on my face. He knew it well. It was the same one I had picked up from him. Wow, he said you're not even mine by blood and you're more like me every minute.

She can pull off the pout like a pro said Jensen, she is definitely your daughter.

The pout where would you have learned that he asks?

She saw her brother do it one time was mom's reply deep in the kitchen.

Did you wash your hands, Sissy?

No. West not yet, but if I could get someone to help me I will. Jensen stepped in with no more of a prompt and as he stood behind me he leaned over and whispered as you wish Buttercup in my ear.

I was still in shock at how much he seemed to enjoy helping me. How long will this last? I thought I hated to be that way, but people usually got tired of it eventually. Part of me was even afraid that mom and dad would go back to the judge and send me back to the home. I knew it was foolish to think that but I couldn't help it. That same situation had happened so many times before.

XXXX

After dinner, it was bedtime for West. He whined and cried and tried to stay up but to no avail. 

But, Mama I don't want Sissy to go away again. 

West dad said gently you have school in the morning, remember. 

But dad, if I go to bed then Marina will not be here, and I don't want that. I want to keep her as my sissy forever. 

I smiled at that. It was so nice to know that he cared for me, seeing as how he'd only met me six months ago. I looked at dad who was holding him and opened my arms. He placed West in them and stepped back. West look at me, please. He looked up obediently. I promise I'm not going anywhere. It's safe for you to go to bed. 

You promise he ask a fresh crop of tears rolling down his face. I promise I said again, now please let dad put you to bed.

After a good night sissy and an, I love you West was put to bed without a fuss.

And now, said Jensen. I think it's time for me to go home. Thank you for dinner. I'll see y'all later.

I looked around sheepishly, Jensen wait I said don't I get a good night kiss. He pulled into the hug with ease, I held him tight never wanting to let go. The kiss was soft & gentle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this chapter was supposed to be the first time for our love birds. But that didn't happen. It will next time. The next chapter will for sure have Smut.


	17. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Marina and Jensen Make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This chapter will contain smut don't like don't read )

I had thought the first week home would be difficult. Boy was I wrong. Life and home with mom, dad and little bro was amazing. It was as if I had always been there. West woke me up every morning with a sweet hug and a kiss on the cheek. He would help take care of me when he could, mostly by picking up things I dropped or getting me a snack from the fridge. As for myself, I had not realized how easy it would be to love the little monster. I believe that first week we formed a bond that could never be broken. The only thing that saddened me was the fact that Jensen stayed away. I wish he would come around more, but he was probably giving me space to settle in. I didn't have a job so I filled my days by writing fanfiction and posting it to the website. I always made sure to be done for the day an hour before West got home so that he didn't accidentally see something he shouldn't. That's what I was doing on Friday afternoon when I got a surprise visitor.

Knock knock I heard a familiar voice in the living room.

Maria, I called it is you.

It is she called back with a smile in her voice.

What are you doing here, I asked?

I'm going to work with you a couple of days a week. The rest of the time. One of the three adults in your life will help you.

I don't want them to feel like they have to I say.

They are your family, Marina. They are happy to help you. Now, do you need to fill a standing order?

I chuckled, back at the home. A standing order was code between us for needing a restroom break. Yes, I said I need to quite badly. We had just finished that and were sitting in the living room chatting when there came a knock at the door.

Marina, it's us, I heard Jared call.

Come on in boys was my response and I chuckled internally to see Maria's reaction. But all other things disappeared when I saw Jensen.

Hello there beautiful, he greeted me. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me later tonight? I've already cleared it with your parents. We would be gone all weekend.

Just us? I asked, where would we be going?

That's a surprise, Jensen said with a smirk. So will you go with me?

Of course, Wesley I said this sounds fun.

Don't worry about your bag said Maria, I've already packed it.

I gave her a huge smile and mouthed thank you. Just then we heard dad's car pull into the driveway. Jensen, who had been rubbing my shoulders froze and dropped his hands to his sides, not wishing to break the PDA rule. I heard West run to The door, he greeted me with a high-pitched squeal of Sissy.

Hey, Monster I said how was your day at school? He proceeded to tell me all about it when he finally stopped for breath I cut in. I won't be here tonight for you to say good night to

. Marina, he whined where are you going?

I'm going somewhere with uncle Jensen. I said he won't tell me where.

How long asked West, we will be back on Monday.

That's three whole days West said. Can I have my night hug now, please?

I open my arms, and he bounced into them. As he did this Jensen walked my bag out to whatever vehicle he was driving.

When he came back in he said I've never actually put her in a vehicle before Maria, would you help me?

Wait, I said what about my chair?

To this Jensen smiled and said I bought a smaller version. It breaks down and fits in the back of any vehicle.

XXXX (

Jensen's POV )

Once we got outside the house I picked up Marina and held her to my chest.

Be careful with my Baby. She called back to her dad who was now bringing her chair back in the house.

Do you call your chair baby?

Yes, I do she said, and she is the same make and model as on the show.

Jared had pulled the actual Impala round to the front of the house and opened the door to the front seat.

OMG Buttercup exclaimed it's Baby senior.

As we drove. I held Marina's hand with my nondriving one. I was taking her to my granddad's cabin on the lake. He'd been dead for 30 years but our family still owned the Cabin. When I talked to Misha about bringing her here. I had gotten the. If you do anything. Be careful. I don't want grandchildren yet speech. I had promised we would be careful. And that I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

We drove for what seemed like forever down long and winding roads. When we finally stopped. I saw before me, the most adorable little Cabin in the woods. What is this place, I ask?

This is my granddad's old fishing cabin. He's been gone a while. I still like to come up here. We'll be here all weekend. Jensen said with a smile. What would you like to do first?

Can we go swimming in the lake? As you wish he said. We spent the rest of the day in the water. As we ate dinner that night, steak and baked potatoes one thing was on my mind. I wanted to make love. I just didn't know how to ask. My mind was a boiling soup pot of questions. Do I ask him will he ask me? What if I'm no good at it?

He must've seen the look on my face because he asks me if I was all right. My face flushed bright pink. As I answered I'm fine.

All right then, Miss Rosie cheeks Jensen laughed seriously sugar what is it?

I took a deep breath before I answered.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

Wesley when did you realize you liked me?

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I remembered that night. It had been the same night we met. During the performance. She was the most energetic of all the people there. Now you may think that's because she was the youngest, that's not true. Many of the older people were energized, brought back to their younger days by the music. For some reason, Marina caught and held my attention the whole way through. At first, I thought it was just her beauty, but as the show went on I realized it was the spark of life within her. At that point hello was all I had said to her, but I already knew it was love at first sight. That is exactly what I told her when I finished my tale. She looked at me with so much love and trust that I almost cried.

Will you do something for me tonight my love, she asked?

What would you have me do Marina?

Make love to me. I don't know what I'm doing so you have to teach me, but... I'm willing to learn... It's okay if you don't want to... I just.

I silenced her with a kiss, sweet and tender on the lips. Picking her up. I carried her bedroom closing the door behind me.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

My mind couldn't stop racing, even when I knew I was babbling. All of a sudden he kisses me and my mind quiets. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes. Scooping me up he carried me into the bedroom. He sent me down on my bathing chair and began taking my shirt off then he planted kisses all down my front, starting at my collarbone and ending at the waistline of my shorts. Every place he kissed felt like it was on fire. It was as if my skin was begging to be touched. He laid me down on the bed and removed my shorts I knew I couldn't roll over, but I could touch him. So I did let my curious hands wander wherever they wished. I felt the fabric of his shirt and became slightly annoyed, it was in the way I wanted to feel skin. Take off your shirt, please.

Take it off for me was Jensen's reply.

I obliged, pulling the troublesome shirt over his head and tossing it in the corner. Jensen's mouth found his way to one of my breasts with every pull. I lost more of my senses. Jensen was still wearing his jeans, despite this, I could feel his desire for me. His hardness unhindered by the thin fabric between it and me. What... Are... We... Gonna... Do about... Jeans? He stood and quickly removed them and his underwear. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I heard him giggle.

It's okay to look at me buttercup.

I looked and what I saw both thrilled me and filled me with fear. My God, I said your huge is it going to hurt when you...?

Unfortunately, yes he nodded but maybe not as much as you think.

From the bedside table. He produced a small bottle of something.

This he said, will make it easier on you. It should hurt less.

When he applied the substance to my area he made ready to enter me. Wait I said.

We don't have to do this, he said I can stop if you're afraid.

No, it's not that I just... Want to... Touch it. It's not fair. You haven't enjoyed this.

Marina you don't have to ask for every little thing if you want to touch then go ahead.

At his word, my fingers found their target. It was strange but I liked the feel of it. His moans of pleasure only excited me more. Please, I begged, I need you now.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

As Marina's fingers found my member, a gasp escaped my lips. A moan followed as she stroked her prize. I feared I would lose it right then but luckily she stopped and begged for me inside her. I entered her slowly, felt her shudder and cry out as she got used to my girth. Okay, sugar listen to me. I'm going to move now. At first, it will hurt but then it will feel good. If at any time you want me to stop, just say so.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

He was right. At first, it hurt like hell but then as my body got used to it began to enjoy. There was a sharp pain as he claimed my virtue, and then waves of bliss through my body. All too soon. He stiffened and came inside me. As we lay curled up in the afterglow. He wrapped me in a warm and loving embrace, where I fell asleep quickly.


	18. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina finds out she is pregnant. Her mom helped her take the test so she is the only other person who knows. When Misha is told he freaks out at first.

When I woke up in the morning. The bed was empty. No sign of Jensen anywhere, I began to panic. Jensen, I called where are you? I heard his footsteps on the floor as he returned to the bedroom.

Good morning sugar, he said with a smile. How did you sleep?

Like an angel. I think was my reply.

That's not good. He responded angels don't sleep. Remember?

I laughed out loud, DUH I said, and facepalmed myself. I call myself a fan. I said. I'm hungry. I said

Yep said Jensen making love will do that, you're in luck. I have already made breakfast. I made your favorites, biscuits, and gravy. It's good Southern white gravy too, my Gran' s recipe.

Well, I said please don't keep me waiting.

Actually, he said, you should probably take a bath before we eat. What we did is messy, especially for a first-timer.

But won't the food get cold? It's on the stove, it will be okay.

Wait a minute I said if we wash me then don't my chances of a baby go away, or at least they would if you didn't protect yourself.

Oh... Sugar... Honey... Iced... Tea. I didn't use protection last night.

What are we going to do Jensen I asked?

First, he said we are going to give you a bath, I'm sure you are sore. The warm water will help.

After the bath, which I had to admit did feel good. We set the kitchen table. Wesley, if there's a baby we are in trouble.

I know a way we might not be he said with a smile. I know this might seem forced given the situation we are facing, but I gasped as he got down on one knee. Marina Cassie Collins, will you marry me?

What could I do but say yes? The man of my dreams just proposed. Yes, Jensen Ross, Ackles I will I accepted with a smirk, knowing he hated when I used his middle name. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger. Jensen, I said it's beautiful but how long have you had it?

I've had it for a month. He answered truthfully, I was going to propose to you on this trip anyway. Not just because of possible little Deanna or Jensen Junior.

I stared at him in shock. Those baby names are names that I had picked for my children with him. I had typed them on my computer in the file marked do not read. You've been snooping I said, Bad Winchester Bad Boy.

Sorry, love but I got curious, and when you mark a file, do not read. I'm going to read it.

We decided to go back early. Given how tired I was, which made West very happy.

XXXX

( Time skip two months)

I woke up one morning feeling very sick and I mean physically sick like I had a stomach bug. I had also missed my period. I called for someone and mom showed up.

What is it Marina is the morning sickness back?

When I had missed my period. The first time mom had given me a home pregnancy test. It had come out positive, so we went to the doctor and confirmed the results. Now here I was almost at the end of my first trimester and I still hadn't told either dad or Jensen.

What am I going to do? Mom, I am pretty sure dad will kill Jensen when he finds out.

When I find out what asks dad?

Okay, I said just don't get mad, I'm pregnant.

That SOB I am going to kill him.

No, you're not said mom they are engaged and she's 22, it's perfectly okay.

She hasn't had the Collins last name for more than three months and she wants to change it. That is bad enough, but now I find out she's pregnant. I have a kid still in grade school. I'm too young to be a grandfather.

Just then Jared came in. What in the name of Chuck is going on over here? I hear you at Jensen's house.

Jared where is Jensen asked mom?

He's at work, Jared said and that's exactly where you should be Misha.

Realizing this dad ran out the door. Stay here, Marina. Mom said I'm going to go to the store and get something for your stomach. I'll be back.

Is she sick? asks Jared,

Ask her if she wants to she will tell you.

Jared held the bucket and my hair as I threw up again.

Marina, what's going on? Jared asked again,

okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Jensen. Jared made an X over his heart and nodded. I'm pregnant, that's why dad was so mad this morning. It's been two months, I have my first ultrasound tomorrow and I'm too scared to tell Jensen. What if he freaks too? When we talked about it before. He said he wanted to be married before the baby.

XXXX

If you remember correctly, he said that if it happened before then it would be okay.

I know, but I'm still scared, I mean what if... I barely got that last sentence out before another wave of nausea hit. By the end of that round. I was sobbing. Jared set quietly rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me. Just then my phone rang. It was the video call tone. Jared picked up for me and accepted the call.

Hey, bro Jensen's voice came out the speaker. Where is my Buttercup?

She's right here, but she can't come to the phone because she's sick.

That's what the angel said, she can't hold the phone, but can you hold it near her? So I can see her pretty face.

How are you doing sugar? He asked.

Not so good right now. Did dad tell you why I'm sick? I Ask.

No, he didn't. He said it was up to you, Marina. What's going on?

Can I come over to your house after you get home today? This is not something you say over the phone if you can help it.

Misha says I should just come over to your house. So that is what I'll do. I hope you feel better sugar. But now I have to go. I'm shooting a scene with the baby.

The smile on his face warmed my heart. Oh, Jensen, if you only knew. I thought. By then my mom is back with the ginger ale I needed.

Marina asked Jared. Is it okay if I leave now? I'm supposed to be on set in half an hour.

It's okay Jared thanks for sitting with me


	19. The Stork Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> West finds out about the baby.

I spent the rest of the day feeling miserable. I couldn't keep anything down, whoever called it, morning sickness is a liar. The truth is it can hit at any time day or night. Mom stayed with me until Jensen got there. We heard the tires of his old pickup truck crunch on the gravel driveway, not a second later he was in the living room.

What's wrong Marina Jensen asks, his eyes full of terror at my being ill. Is it serious? Have you been to the doctor?

He was rambling, but I knew how to stop it.

Placing a finger over his lips I said it's okay Jensen, do you remember the conversation we had that morning. I scolded you for reading that file? 

Yes. He said you didn't want me reading it because it had baby names in it.

I reached up and took his hand, placing it on my abdomen. You can't feel him/her yet but they are in there. I watched as first comprehension then pure joy spread across his face.

Marina, Buttercup your pregnant?

Yes, I responded, that's what that means.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV ) 

You can't feel him/her yet but they are in there. I never knew one sentence could hold so much meaning. My hand still rested on her stomach, I didn't want to move it. Afraid that if I moved it. She would laugh and say April fools. We had talked about it that morning at the cabin. But I didn't think it would happen this fast. I guess my mother's warning of it only takes one time was true. I was forced to move my hand when Marina pointed at the bucket on the floor beside her.

I held the bucket and she threw up.

I'm sorry she whined I've been doing this the whole day. 

Hush my love, I whispered it will be okay. This is just a normal part of bringing a baby into the world. Now that I knew what was going on I could help. My mother had horrible morning sickness with my siblings. So I knew how to help, being useful actually helped my anxiety as well.

But I turn into a whiny crybaby when I'm sick. She said I don't know how long this will last. I feel you shouldn't have to put up with it.

Just then we heard Misha coming home, I knew he would have West with and that West might jump into Marina's lap. Instead of letting him. I grabbed him before he could reach her.

Hey, West said let me go, I want to give Sissy a hug. I haven't seen her all day.

At this point, I looked up at Misha and shot him a have you told him look. Misha shook his head no. West 

I said I will let you hug her, but do you see her face right now?

He paused, studying her face. She doesn't look like she feels good.

She doesn't I say she's very sick. You can't catch it, but you have to be very gentle with her. 

Can I still hug her? He asked. Before I can reply. Marina opened her arms and said, come here little monster.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

West climbed ever so gently into my lap, no trace of his usual rough play to be seen. His usual fiercely tight hug replaced with a gentle squeeze. Castiel's eyes in my brother's face searched mine. 

Sissy, he asked, what's making you so sick?

I looked up at dad just smiled and nodded his approval. I'm gonna have a baby West, I said. You're gonna be an uncle

You're gonna have to be gentle with me until the baby is born. I said. No more bouncing or tight hugs. West just smiled. I know my friend Amy had to be that way before her sister came.

I smiled I swear for a six-year-old. My brother was wise beyond his years.

He grinned again so who called the stork?

What I said looking at dad confused.

Dad just laughed. That would be your uncle Jensen. 

Okay, I said no less confused, someone please tell me the story of the stork.

Well, you see, said West when a mommy and daddy want a baby. The daddy calls the stork. The stork puts the baby in the mommy's tummy. It stays there until they go to the hospital when the stork takes it out. Then the mommy and daddy bring the baby home.

At this point, West ran off to play. Leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.


	20. Doctor's appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Jensen go to the doctor to find out the gender of the baby.

( Time, skipped to 16-week ultrasound )

I woke up, snuggled into Jensen's side, I wasn't sure if he was awake so I decided to wake him. I stuck my pointer finger in my mouth got it nice and sloppy wet and waited for Jensen to turn his head. At the sensation of wetness in his ear, Jensen jumped about 3 feet off the bed. I expected him to be grumpy when he looked at me, but instead he had this mischievous grin.

Oh, you don't know what you've done Buttercup he said with a smile.

Please... Don't... Kill... Me. I said in between fits of laughter. Jensen... Stop... Tickling... I'm... Gonna... Pee. He stopped obediently and carried me into the bathroom, planting a kiss on my lips as he did. What have we got to do today? I asked. 

We have a baby appointment today. Jensen answered. 

Anxiety bubbled in my stomach as I realized this was the appointment where we would learn if the baby was a boy or girl.

Which would you prefer to have? Jensen asked me. 

It really doesn't matter as long as they're healthy. 

But if you had your way, he pressed, which would the baby be?

I thought about it, pushing my cereal around the bowl. A girl I said I would name her Deanna. 

If I had my way, his name would be Jensen.

Maybe we will have both. I said.

At the doctor's office. We waited to be called back. Once we were the ultrasound tech turned on the machine. We instantly heard the heartbeat and saw our baby move. 

You see that said the tech you're having a girl. He made a few more passes with the probe, looking worried. Let me go and get the doctor, he said.

The doctor came in and looked at the scan. Congratulations. He said you're having twins.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

TWINS oh my goodness I said in surprise. Tears that I didn't realize I was shedding ran down my face. 

That's why she showing already said the doctor.

By this time Marina was up on the examination table, it looks like her hips are separating so she will be able to deliver naturally.

Are you sure Doc Marina asked I was told it wasn't safe with the rod?

Of course, we'll keep an eye on it through the rest of your pregnancy. He said, but I believe it to be safe. She will, of course, need to be in a hospital when she delivers. I want to see her in two weeks for a follow-up.

With that man in the white coat was gone. The tech came back in to give us a printout of the ultrasound and said it appears you will have one of each.

After the baby appointment. We drove home, I found myself driving slower obviously out of protective instinct. Also, I knew that marina's parents were planning a baby shower and wanted to give them time to set everything up. 

XXXX

(Marina's POV)

SURPRISE I heard as we entered the house when I could finally focus. I saw that it had been decorated with pink and blue balloons. When did you guys have time to plan a baby shower without my knowing I asked. Dad came forward with a huge smile on his face. 

We had help, he said, indicating Jensen.

So that's what you are doing when you" stepped out .". 

I'm sorry love I know you hate surprises, but I just thought this was perfect.

I'm sure Jensen was about to say something else but West interrupted him with a squeal of Sissy. By the end of the night. We had everything baby could ever need. 

-


	21. Babies first kick & strange things to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina feels the babies kick.

I had been shifting back and forth between houses, one week in Jensen's one week at home. I felt the baby's kick for the first time at home. If you, the reader want to know what it feels like. Then run your tongue on the inside of your cheek and you will know. At first, I thought something was wrong so I panicked. Dad who had come running in when he heard me scream laughed,

it's okay, Marina. The babies are just moving.

I was mortified at my reaction and embarrassed. How could I not have known what that feeling was? It's a good thing you heard me, and not Jensen. I said. Luckily, the morning sickness had stopped some time ago and now I was hungry all the time. Dad seems to know that I was hungry and offered to make some lunch.

What does my princess want to eat? Dad asked from the kitchen.

Can I have a... Peanut butter banana and mayonnaise sandwich?

Within minutes the sandwich appeared in front of me. I laughed as dad wrinkled his nose.

How can you eat that? It must be one of those pregnancy craving things right? 

Actually, dad. I've been eating these since I was little. In the South. It's a delicacy. Don't knock it until you try it. I smiled and pushed the half sandwich and wasn't eating towards him.

You'd better try some Misha said a voice from behind me. All the books I've read say that pregnant women don't give up food easily.

I'll just go make my own, but I promise it will be the same as yours. I don't want to get my head chewed off for taking food away from you.

The last thing I saw before he exited the room was that mischievous grin, the one all Collins men were famous for. I felt strong arms wrap me in a hug from behind.

Hey sugar, how are you today?

I smiled Jensen was here all was right in my world.

Wonderful. I said. And guess what, I felt the baby's kick today.

What did it feel like? He asked. 

Run your tongue over the inside of your cheek lightly. I said it's such a strange feeling when it comes from inside you. When it happened I screamed.

If you had been here said dad who was now back from the kitchen, you would have taken her to the hospital. Just on the scream alone.

It probably scared her, said, Jensen. Remember Misha she has never felt anything like that before.

I looked in Dad's plate and noticed that the entire sandwich was gone. Still think I'm gross. I teased. 

No, actually, this was amazing, said, dad.

Hey, buttercup would you like to go to work with me? Jensen asked.

What now? Was my reply. 

Yes, now I was on my lunch break. I'm needed back in half an hour.

Is the impala a classic, of course, I'll go to work with you. Can I stay the night with you after?

I would love that sugar said, Jensen. I have to go pick up West from school says, dad. You want me to give him a hug for you tonight?

Or you can just send him to her when he's ready for bed. Jensen said with a smile, just make sure you call first.

Dad nodded I'll do that.

With that Jensen and I got into the Impala and drove away.


	22. Little boy lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Jensen discover that the little boy who plays Destiel's son needs a home.

Hey, Jensen called the security guard at the front gate as he waved us in. We parked the car in its usual spot behind the warehouse set.

About time you got here, said a voice. I wasn't sure I recognized it.

I turned around to see none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan a.k.a. Papa Winchester.

You must be Marina.

yes, I am but are you just watching today? Because I could have sworn John was dead. He shot Jensen a questioning look.

She hasn't seen all of last season, so she's a little behind.

No, I'm actually shooting scenes replied Jeff with a smile without giving anything away. John is back.

I sat through several scenes. Trying to imagine what they would look like on TV. Left to my own thoughts. I didn't notice Jensen step up behind me.

Hey buttercup, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Austin, he said.

I smiled up at the baby in his arms. Hi little guy. I cooed. How old are you?

He's six months old today, says Jensen.

Do you think I could hold him, I ask? My Wesley simply placed Austin in my arms and smiled.

Hey Amanda, he called a woman standing just off-camera, is it okay if I take a picture of my Marina with Austin?

As long as no one else gets the photo. She replied with a smile.

Austin, for his part, was a wonderful baby. Instead of crying at being held by a stranger, he snuggled in for the baby equivalent of a hug. Is she Austin's mama? I ask.

Yes, Amanda replied. I am, at least for a little while longer.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV ) 

What on earth do you mean Amanda? I looked at her shocked, and scared. At this Amanda began to cry.

Austin's daddy died. I have no parents, no one to help me.

What about the father's parents?

They died when he was two, Amanda explained, barely able to hold back her tears. When you guys are finished shooting with him. He will go into foster care.

Over my dead body, I said., Anger must have flashed in my green eyes because Marina pulled back in surprise. He will come home with us.

XXXX

( Marina's POV ) 

Jensen snapped the picture of me holding Austin. I could see the tears in his eyes and the tremor in his hands, but I knew I needed to speak with him about this. Austin began to squirm in my arms, probably feeling the tension rolling off me. So I handed him to his Mother and pulled Jensen aside. What's going on Wesley?

That boy needs a home Marina and he is family. I can't let him go into foster care. It's awful there. I know we have two of our own the way but.

Here he paused and I could see the pain in his eyes. More pain than I have ever seen in him before.

Jensen, I said this isn't some lost puppy. This is a real live human being. I know you care for the boy, hell I care for him and I just met him, but we don't even know if child services will give him to us.

Actually, we would said Austin's social worker, you are the ideal parents for him. Despite the fact that you have two on the way. We would have to conduct a home evaluation but based on what I've seen you have a very good chance of taking him home.

Will you at least consider it. Amanda asked, turning to me with tears pouring down her face. I've wanted Jensen to take him ever since I realized I couldn't keep him.

Okay, I agreed WE WILL THINK ABOUT IT.

The state would never ask you to adopt him right away, said the social worker. We would place him with you as a foster child. With an eye towards you, adopting. If you find you cannot handle three children at one time, we would of course re-home.

How soon do you need an answer ask Jensen? 

I'll give you a month to decide it is the 23rd today. I'll need an answer by the 23 June as to rather you want to foster him.

Thank you, ma'am, I said you will have our answer sooner than that. June 23rd my birthday, Happy Birthday to me.


	23. Surprises for West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

( Time skip to 23 June )

Today was the last day of shooting for the season. Little Austin had just finished his last seen. A weeping Amanda now held him, as she stood off to the side.

I'm gonna miss you, she whispered to him.

You don't have to, said Jensen. You can come and visit him anytime you like.

Thank you. She said, but I think that would be too hard.

The social worker had conducted a home visit to both houses. They had already been baby-proofed to the nth degree. A fact which was not lost on the social worker, who remarked that she had never seen anyone more prepared to have the baby's in the house. I smiled. That's because this one went a little overboard when he heard we were having twins. I indicated Jensen, who grinned like an idiot.

You can never be too safe. He remarked.

You will have six months to decide if you want the placement to be permanent. Said the social worker with a hint of snobbishness. It was clear that she thought something was going to go wrong. I chastised myself for thinking that after all, it was her job, but still wanted to slap her. Instead, I plastered on my best Southern Bell smile and said, thank you, ma'am, but we'll be okay.

The last of the paperwork was signed and a picture was taken of us as a family.

Hey Amanda Jensen, called come here. 

When the young woman obliged, he placed Austin once again in her arms.

You have my number if you change your mind about visiting him.

Amanda nodded and hugged him, cuddling Austin before handing him to me. 

XXXX

( Jensen's POV ) 

On the way home I listened to the sounds of my old pickup as it rolled down the road. I was a father. Sooner than I would've thought, but Austin had needed a home and we could give it to him. The baby began to fuss in his car seat. Probably confused by his new surroundings. Marina tried to soothe him, but it didn't work. 

Jensen, she huffed, if I can't comfort him. How will I comfort others?

He's just confused and scared Marina, he doesn't understand why we have him. Soon he will get to know us and it will be as if he was always here.

He already knows you, but I thought it would be more than an hour before he fussed. 

I could see the tears of frustration forming in her eyes. I reached over and took her hand. Marina this will take some getting used to.

You're right, she said I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so upset.

I do. I said the two little ones inside you are making your hormones go nuts.

I pulled up to Misha's house and got Austin out of the truck. I noticed he had a dirty diaper, hey Buttercup, I said go on inside. I'll be there in a minute. I heard her laugh.

How can I go inside if I'm still in the truck? 

I blushed sorry, I've got baby on the brain. After I got her in her chair. She did go inside, I was left alone with my son.

There you go, little man, all cleaned. Austin giggled and cooed happily in my arms. Let's go find your mommy, your uncle West will be happy to see you again. As I looked down at the tiny human in my arms. It hit me my life would never be the same again. 

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

Sissy West called as I entered the house, he pulled me into a hug. Hey monster, I have a surprise for you.

What is it he asked? 

We brought home a baby.

Oh no he said his face suddenly dark. Dad said it was too soon for the babies to come. He said if the stork let them out now. It would be bad.

SH – HHH now it's okay West. There are still two babies inside me. I said as I wiped tears away. This little boy needed a home so Jensen and I agreed to take him.

What's his name?, West asked.

Before I can answer Jensen comes in with Austin.

AUSTIN... West squeals instantly making Austin fuss. Upon seeing this West got quiet, sorry I didn't mean to he said, can I hold him?

Once Austin has quieted down Jensen hands him over to West. My little brother usually so full of energy walks into the other room. All the while talking happily to his new nephew.

Jensen follows just to be safe. 

Is he going to be ours forever? I hear West ask, that's a plan bud came Jensen's reply.

Hey, dad. I ask who's going to play Austin's part on the show now?

Well, said dad, his voice barely a whisper. Don't tell your brother, but he has the part.

Wow, I said, when did he read for it?

A month ago he thought he was just helping me with my lines.

I was going to tell him tonight.

Can I be here when you do? I said I want to see his reaction. Dad grinned and called West into the kitchen. 

Yes, daddy West responded. 

How would you like to go to work with daddy and uncle Jensen every day?

I do that all the time., He said it's fun to watch you work.

Yes, but now you would be working with us.

A look of understanding slowly dawned on West face.

You mean I get to pretend with you, and it will be on TV? 

Dad smiled that famous Collins smile, that's exactly what I mean. With that little brother ran off to tell mom.

-X-X-X-X-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N the video at the top of the page, is the song. Marina and Jensen sing to the baby at night to get him to sleep.


	24. Freak Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the twins does NOT go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this chapter will contain descriptions of the actual birth. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip this chapter thank you.

( Time skip Marina is nine months pregnant ) 

We were two weeks away from the wedding and I was huge. It was now the middle of October and the storm was blowing in. Both dad and Jensen kept an eye on the weather just in case we needed to make an exit. I was ready to not be pregnant anymore.

The emergency bag had been packed for about a month, and everyone had a job to do. We had run drills, hoping to stave off panic when the actual event took place. But nothing could prepare me when it actually happened. At that point, a massive blizzard had settled in and didn't seem to be going anywhere. The roads were impassable to even emergency traffic. I was nervous because the doctor had said that I needed to be in a hospital. I knew that if I labored. Now I wouldn't be able to leave the house.

I woke up that morning feeling odd, it wasn't paining so much but a weird sensation like my insides were being squeezed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 AM, I didn't want to wake Jensen just in case I was overreacting. So I rode it out. Two hours later I could tell it was contractions and they were painful. I tried to stifle the noises that came out of my mouth. But when one particularly painful contraction hit Jensen woke.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV ) 

My eyes shot open as I looked around for the source of the sound. My eyes landed on Marina's face twisted by pain. What's wrong sugar? I ask. For what seemed like a long time, she could not speak.

It hurts. I think the babies want out.

Terror ripped through me as I realized we would have to do this here, but I knew I had to stay calm for her.

I had taken a class on how to deliver a baby. Just in case I had to. How long have you been in pain?

At least two hours. She said. Jensen, I'm scared, I could see the fear in Buttercup's eyes.

It will be okay sugar I said, trying to comfort her. 

You should try and call the doctor. Marina said after the latest pain had subsided.

I did try and miraculously I got through. It was the same Dr. we had seen all through her pregnancy. I filled him in on what happened and ask if it was safe to move her.

No, she will have to deliver there, despite what I said because there is no way to get her to the hospital.

What do I do now Doc, I asked? 

Have her waters broke yet?

No, I don't think so. I said there are no wet spots.

The doctor knew I had taken the class so he simply said when they do check her progress and call me again. This line will remain open just for this reason. 

XXXX

( Marina's POV) 

I watched as Jensen hung up the phone, what did he say I asked? I didn't know how but Jensen seemed totally calm. 

It's all right Buttercup. This is normal. Everything's okay suddenly I felt a gush of fluid. Oh no, I just peed, 

no, you didn't said, Jensen. Those were your waters. I'm sorry love he said as he checked my progress.

For what I asked?, It's nothing that doesn't already belong to you.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

Shock washed over me as I looked between her legs, and realized I could see the head of the first twin. I dialed the number again and ask the doctor what to do now. I put the speakerphone on so we could both hear him. 

Marina, he said if you feel like you have to go to the bathroom. I want you to try. It's the same set of muscles you'll be using now. 

Hey Doc, thank you. I said I couldn't do this Without you That's what I'm here for, came his reply.

XXXX

( Marina's POV ) 

Jensen, will you do me a favor? I asked after the last contraction had ended.

What's that love? He said, his voice soft and gentle, so he didn't scare me. 

Sing simple man. It will help me not be so scared. I felt the next pain,

remember it's okay to push now, said Jensen and then he began to sing. 

I felt the burn as the baby's head slid from my body. 

That's it Marina the head is out now you have to work on the shoulders. 

My Wesley continued to sing, and I continued to push. Until at last, the baby was out.

I saw a Jensen pick up the screaming baby and smile, hello Jensen, he said.

So that was our son, which meant our daughter still needed to be born. The next pain was much different than anything I have felt so far. I looked at Jensen and said, something is wrong.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

I looked again and saw that this baby was coming out feet first. I relayed that to the doctor,

is there anyone else there with you?

No, not at the moment but I live right next door to her parents.

Good, he said go and get one of them. Her father maybe. 

In a panic. I said I'll simply call him. I can open up another line. 

Go ahead and do that said the doctor. 

XXXX

( Misha's POV )

My phone rang at 7 AM, hello I answer still groggy. 

Misha something is wrong. I've got the doctor on the phone but I need your help.

I ran out of the house and through the door of their house without stopping. Jensen was already talking to the doctor again. He activated the speaker so we could both hear as the doctor said.

Now boys, one of you will have to hold her up while the other guides baby out of her.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

I took on the task of guiding my little one out while Misha held Marina. The doctor's voice echoing throughout the house as he spoke.

As you guide the head out. Don't pull or twist let gravity help you. Simply guide as she pushes.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

I knew I would probably be embarrassed that my dad was around after the fact. Right now though I didn't care. I was grateful for the strong arms that held me up. Little Deanna was still inside. I knew she needed me to get her out NOW. I pushed as hard as I could until I heard Jensen say, 

little pushes now. Love nice and easy. 

Two minutes later Deanna Rain Ackles came into the world, screaming her little head off.


	25. ( Epilog - THE WEDDING )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end the story than the wedding? I hope reading this makes you cry happy tears. I cried a river of happy tears writing it, then again I always cry at weddings.  
Enjoy & thank you for reading.

Three days after the twins were born, the doctor made a house call to check on them as well as me. 

They are developing well. 

He said Jensen Junior weighed 6 pounds. 2 ounces. While Deanna was a much larger 9 pounds. 4 ounces. The doctor said that this coupled with her breach presentation was the reason why I had such difficulty delivering her.

Despite their traumatic births, both twins were healthy. Dr. watched me feed them just to make sure it was being done right. 

You will need to feed, then exclusively from you for at least the first three months he said. After that, you can switch back and forth between formula and natural milk. If you choose although I would suggest sticking to natural. 

Preparations for the wedding never stopped. A week after the twins' arrival, the rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. As is customary in some families, Jensen and I stayed in separate houses the night before. The grandparents were nice enough to get up with the babies so I could get some sleep. In spite of that fact, I could not sleep at all. I was used to having Jensen to cuddle up with. The pre-wedding jitters didn't help either. My worst fear is that Jensen would change his mind. 

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

I was wide awake at 2 AM when my phone buzzed with a text.

Buttercup – I can't sleep. Are you awake?

Wesley – you miss me cuddling you?

Buttercup – yes and I'm afraid you'll get cold feet.

Wesley – we've been through this nothing you can ever do would make me change my mind. I don't want you to change yours. If you did, I would just die.

Buttercup – death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while. Besides, I will love you to the moon and back forever.

I smiled at her declaration of love and paused a moment before I replied.a

Wesley – I will never doubt again. Now you should get some rest. If it helps you can play Simple Man on your phone. Sleep well. I can't wait to be yours forever. Until tomorrow

your Wesley

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

I sent him one last good night text and followed his advice. I was asleep before Simple Man had played one time.

XXXX

( Time skip – next morning Marina's POV )

Good morning Marina sang, did you sleep well? 

I cracked one sleepy. Eye at her and groaned. I couldn't sleep at all I said. 

I know was her reply but we still have to get up. You don't want to be late for your own wedding. My eyes widened that's today I said. 

Of course, said Maria. After today, nothing will be the same.

The smile on my face could not have been any wider if I tried.

XXXX

( Jensen's POV )

We were to be married at my granddad's old cabin. It was where we had spent our first night together. Where two of our children were conceived. It was in short, the most important geographical location in our lives. You might think the care home would be that for us, but Marina and I had decided that our lives together really started that first weekend at the cabin.

The actual ceremony will take place down by the lake. For the reception afterward. We had put up a large open-air tent. And our honeymoon, such as is will consist of two weeks in the cabin. With grandparents watching the kids.

As I stood waiting for Marina to walk down the aisle, I had butterflies in my stomach. They only got worse as I heard the wedding march began to play. Everything else disappeared as I saw her coming towards me on the arm of her father. She wore a simple white dress. Nothing flashy or loud about it. The wedding was short and sweet. Our vows were the same ones everyone else uses. Despite this, I don't think I'll ever forget this day, for it was the day I joined my heart with that of the woman I loved.

XXXX

( Marina's POV )

The ceremony was gorgeous. As I walked down the aisle towards Jensen. I could see a smile on his face. We had asked our good friend Rob Benedict to officiate, so it was as if Chuck himself were part of the ceremony. Before we walked the aisle, the angel of Thursday's had pulled me aside.

Thank you, Marina he said.

For what dad I ask? 

For letting me be a part of your life. You were the missing piece to our family. You made this whole, and I am proud to call you my daughter. 

I sniffed trying to hold back tears, trying not to ruin my makeup.

Dad, you are the one I should be thanking. You pulled me out of that home and made my life better. You introduced me to my Wesley. Without you, I would still be back at Pleasant Cove going nowhere. So thank you, daddy. 

I pulled him into the strongest hug I could muster. 

The vows were as traditional as they come, we said them slipped the rings on each other's finger without much fanfare. When it came time for the kiss. However, that was when I was blown away. It was just like the kiss to top all kisses.

I don't know what the future holds but if this is any indication we will live happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N there was a lot of Princess bride. References in this chapter. Again, I do not own anything from that movie or book. No copyrights infringement intended


End file.
